Its A Trip
by Gigi13
Summary: Angel's daughter Sarai, along with her boyfriend, gets sent back to former seasonsincluding some BtVS seasons and encouters different stages of her fathers life as well as his friends. And gives the Angel's of the past new hope while she mocks, teases
1. Blast To The Past

                                                      It's A Trip

                                                          Chapter 1

                                                          "Genius"

A/N: Okay thanks to everyone who reviewed the other story, Sarai being sent to the past won the vote. And since little Sarai showing up came in second, I promise that will be the next Sarai story after this one is done. Also, the first part of this chapter will be told in Angel's POV.

Finally this day is over. I honestly don't know if today could've gone any worse. I really hate my job. Huh. At least its Friday though. At last. I'm at the front door. I open it up and step into the penthouse to see Sarai sitting on the couch. I must look really aggravated because she just asked if I had a bad day.

"That would be an understatement." I answer, sitting down next to her and resting my head on her shoulder.

"Poor daddy." she says as she pats me on the head. "Skittles, come here and help me make daddy feel better." she then orders to her dog. The dog then jumps up on the couch and puts her paw on my arm and licks my face. Yeah Skittles, that makes up for peeing on my favorite shoes this morning. "So what happened today?" Sarai asks.

So I start to tell her about my day, at the moment she's laughing at the story about her dog and the shoes....figures. This is still a bit strange to me, just being able to talk about things. It's nice....but still strange. I guess I'm still not used to it. I mean, I'm supposed to be the strong champion, fixing other peoples problems, not have any of my own. But that's why I can talk to Sarai so freely, cause she's the only one who doesn't see me as a hero, or a vampire and doesn't have any demands or expectations of me...

"Hey! Stop hogging the whole couch!" she just tells me. Okay, so she has some demands, but as you can tell they're small ones, not 'go save the world/ fight the good fight'. I'm relaxed around her....I'm well....me. Hey, wait a minute is that clock right? Is it really midnight? Huh, guess so.

"I think someone should be getting to bed now." I say.

"Its early still." she argues.

"No its not." I counter

"Is too. Its after midnight, which means its Saturday, _early_ Saturday."

"Do like have a list somewhere of lines and fights to use and pick with me? Or do you really just come up with this on the spot?" I really want to know the answer to this.

"I could tell you bet then I'd have to kill you."

"So, instead you'd rather just keep it to yourself and annoy me?"

"YUP!" she exclaims happily. I love her so much. Ok, now she's going off to bed and I think I'll do the same.

The next morning:

What am I thinking? I can't believe I'm actually letting Sarai have Ryan over while Wesley, Doyle and I go to a hockey game. And the worst part is that I'll be leaving before he get here so I can't even threaten him.

"Oh, and the results of that IQ testy-thing came in the mail." she hands me an envelope from the pile of today's mail.. Fred suggested that I have her tested just to see if the fact that she's a highschool senior at the age of 15 is because of how much she learned growing up, or because she's 'special' as Fred called it. I explained to Fred that Sarai is in fact the most special child in the world, but she just rolled her eyes and gave me the card of some place where she could be tested. So, now I'm opening the envelope and....huh? Is this for real.

"Angel, man why are ya eyes buggin' out like that?" Doyle asks me. I hand him the paper. "HOLY CRAP!" he yells. I couldn't have said it better myself. "145." he adds.

"Its says her IQ 145!" Wesley exclaims.

"Is that bad?" Sarai asks.

"Bad? Bad? That's....genius. MY IQ...Fred's aren't even that high." Wesley says in between breaths. I think he might be having some kind of seizure or heart attack.

"I'm a genius?"   Oh no, this is gonna go right to her head. "HAHAHA. I-m-a-genius-and Wesley's-not-"she's now singing as she skips around the room, that is until she slams right into a wall.

"See." Wesley said pointing. "She-she-she can't be a genius." I would say something but really the fact that someone who is so strong, so good in a fight and now apparently is a genius can manage to trip over absolutely nothing/ fall down stairs/ walk into walls/ and pretty much destroy any appliance or break anything expensive accidently, on a regular, basis boggles my mind. But that's what makes her Sarai, my princess, my sanity, my well...reason for every bit of happiness I have. But of course if I told her that, her head might very well explode.

"Sarai, please stop taunting Wesley." I ask. It doesn't work.

"Come on, lets go. Wes, we'll get some drinks at the game, have some fun and you'll be fine." Doyle says.

"Yes, yes, alcohol. Needing that very much right now." he answers as Doyle helps him to the car. As I leave the penthouse, I notice a look on Sarai's face.

"You're going to leave taunting messages on in answering machine aren't you?" I ask her.

"Yup, along with making copies of this and having them plastered in his office as wallpaper" she tells me.

That's my little girl for you.

I'm leaving now.

* * *

A/N: Angel's POV is over with and it will now be written in 3rd person form. 

"So what do you want to watch?" Sarai asked Ryan as the sat in the living room.

"I don't know. I'm still hungry though." Ryan said.

"Me too. We finished the pizza though."

"You wanna get another one?"

"That involves time and money though. Oh I've got an idea." Sarai said getting a spell book from Angel's bookcase.

"What are doing?" Ryan asked nervously.

"I'm gonna do a spell to send the pizza back to us."

"I don't know.....should you be doing that?"

"Hey, I am a genius you know."

"Yes, I know. You told me 15 times today." Ryan answered.

Sarai just glared at him and performed her spell. At the end of the spell a while blast filled the room and knocked the teenagers out.

* * *

When Sarai and Ryan awoke they found themselves on the floor of the Hyperion Hotel. 

"What? How'd we get here?" Sarai asked.

"Where is here?" Ryan said.

"The Hyperion. Where I used to live with my dad."

Just then they saw a familiar face.

"Lorne, what are you doing here?" Sarai them asked.

Lorne snorted. "What am I doing here? What are you here? I thought you ran off again."

Sarai was confused. "What are you talking about? Why are here? And why are you sneering at me? What's going on? Why does this always happen to me."

"Why I am I sneering at you? Look Rosemary's baby, I've had enough of your whining, running out and thinking that your better then me. Grow up and get over it!" Lorne snapped.

Tears started to fill Sarai's eyes as a result of her very good friend's comments. "Wh-what? Why are you being mean to me?"

Before Lorne could answer Angel walked in.

"I don't care you're staying here. And what were you thinking." Angel said talking to someone behind him.

"You can't tell me what to do. And I don't have to answer to you." said a voice behind Angel, coming into full view of the others. That person was Sarai.

Lorne, Ryan and Sarai's eyes widened. Then Ryan and Sarai noticed a calendar on the wall said January, 2003.

"Oh shit." Sarai mutters under her breath.

Ryan get as a smirk on his face. "Genius. Just genius." he said sarcastically.

"Ok, now I wan to know what's going on." Lorne said.

A/N: So that's the first chapter.  Reviews for it would be great.   And by the by, season 4 is not the only season she'll visit, in fact she'll be visiting 1-4 and 2-3 of Buffy. So, if there's anything you'd like to see happen in one of them, feel free to suggest them in your reviews.  


	2. The Former

Chapter 2

The Former

Disclaimer: Ryan and Sarai are mine, everything else belongs to Joss.

A/N: You all have no idea how happy your reviews made me! Thanks! Please, you're all welcome to leave more at the end of this chapter :) Oh yeah, and since there are two Sarai's in this chapter, when ever just plain Sarai is referred two as speaking then it's the Sarai that you all know and (hopefully crosses fingers) love, but whenever 'former Sarai'/ 'younger Sarai' ect, is mention then it's the Sarai from season 4.

"What? Huh? What's going on?" Lorne asked, as he stared at the two Sarai's and the strange teenage boy in the hotel.

"I was just about to say that." Angel stated. Just then, former Sarai grabbed her future self by the throat and slammed her against the main desk in the lobby.

"Who are you!" she demanded angrily, causing Ryan to raise his eyebrows at the sight of his girlfriends former rage.

"Relax." Sarai said pushing her younger self off her. "I'm you, dumbass."

Ryan laughed. "You just called yourself a dumbass" he pointed out.

"You're Sarai?" Wesley questioned, walking through the Hyperion door, along with the rest of the team.

"No, I'm really not. Its just some strange freakish coincidence that we look exactly alike." Sarai retorted sarcastically, noticing, that along with herself and Ryan, her mini backpack she had next to her on the couch of the penthouse got transported to and was now on the lobby floor.

"How did you two get here?" Angel asked.

"I'll let you answer that one, Pinky." Ryan said.

"I'm **not** Pinky. I'm The Brain. You're Pinky because my idea was good so it must've been something **you** did that messed me up." Sarai said defensively. That is, before she started to laugh hysterically. "WOW. I can't believe I was falling for this." she then said in between laughs.

"Fell for what?..." The other Sarai questioned.

"You. This. I get alright. I'm being Punk'd or something. Haha. You guys almost had me. So, how'd they get you to look like me?" Sarai asked, assuming that this was all some twisted joke, the kind **she** usually enjoyed playing on her friends and family.

"Ok, I don't know what a 'Punk'd' is, or who you are, or what your talkin' about. So you better start explaining." Gunn said.

"Guys, I figured it out. And don't worry I'm not mad at you all and there won't be any payback. It was actually a pretty good scam. With the faulty spell and all. I knew he was gonna get me back for last week, I just never knew he was this clever."

"Who want's to get you?" Gunn asked.

"Doyle, of course." she said simply, causing Angel and Cordelia to stare at her even more and listen harder. "So really, what'd he do to get you guys to go along with this?"

"Who ever you are, this isn't funny anymore. Doyle's been dead for years." the look on Angel's face as he said this made Sarai finally realize without a doubt that this was no joke.

"Oh." she said softly, "I'm sorry, I didn't know this was the past. I-I thought it was some joke."

"The past?"

"We're from late 2004." Ryan stated.

"A-and Doyle's alive then?" Cordelia questioned rather hopefully as everyone sat down.

Sarai nodded.

"So, how did ya'll get here from the future?" Fred asked.

"I tried to do a spell and well, I guess I did it wrong." Sarai answered. Angel took careful notice that the tone of her voice was more relaxed and innocent then he'd ever heard from the other Sarai sitting with them.

"What was the spell for?" Fred once again asked.

"Lazyness." Ryan answered, causing Sarai to nod slightly and chuckle.

"I was trying to make a pizza...magically. Without going through the ordering process." she explained.

"And who are you?" former Sarai questioned looking at Ryan, having a strange attraction to the boy.

"I'm Ryan."

"Sarai's boyfriend?" Cordy guessed, causing Angel's face to twitch at the mention of the 'B' word, much like it does in the future.

"No." Sarai lied. "No, he's just a friend. Not my boyfriend." then, she got her 'evil' look on her face which made Ryan sink lower and lower in his seat, knowing and fearing what she was leading up to. "I do have a boyfriend though. And you know him Cordelia. So do you." she said looking at Angel. "You know him very well actually."

"Who is it?" Angel asked curiously.

"Spike." she answered casually, causing Angel to go threw the roof.

"WHAT THE HELL!!!!! Y-YOU...Y-YOU AND S-S-S-PIKE!! No, no, no, no, this can't...NO! Not him, not **that** and my little baby...oh no. Never. This can't be." Angel yelled as he threw a chair at a wall, on the verge of losing all mental clarity.

Sarai was laughing so hard she fell off the chair she was sitting on "Its not." she confessed. "I knew that would cause you to totally freak out. I was just screwin' wit you. Calm down."

Angel looked like he want to kill someone. _'Well at least I know she can laugh.'_ he told himself. "That's a horrible thing to do to me." he told her.

"Yeah, but its fun."

"Ah...can we get back to the matter at hand here?" Lorne asked.

"Shut up, **demon**" younger Sarai said to Lorne. This didn't make older Sarai happy. No one is mean and disrespectful to her 'Lorney Tunes', not even her.

"Hey, watch it!" Sarai warned her former self, shocking everyone but Ryan.

"Oh, don't tell me I become a demon lover." the younger one scoffed.

"No, you just become less of a bitch then Bitchy, the Vampire Slayer." Sarai replied bitterly, causing Cordy, Angel and Wesley look and raise their eyebrows at her.

"Do you mean Buffy?" Cordy asked.

"Well I sure as hell don't mean Faith."

"That's cause you worship her." Ryan muttered.

"I do not worship her. I just like her is all."

"You and Faith are friends? Well....that makes sense." Wesley said.

"A; shut up. B; she's not an insane psycho killer anymore." Sarai answered.

"So, why don't we do some research, figure out how to send you two back." Angel suggested, pleased at the fact that both Faith and Sarai appear to be in a better situation in the future.

"Sure, let me just go put this away. Thanks for lettin' me barrow it too, its pretty cool." Gunn said holding up his fire gun that Angel lent him.

"Words of advice; never use one of those to make a Grilled Cheese...it never goes well." Sarai advised. "Not that I've ever tried it.....five times....." she added sheepishly after everyone in the room, including Ryan, stared at her. "Yes, yes I know what you're thinking; magic time travel pizza and flame gun sandwiches, I have the culinary skills of Britney Spears' restaurant. I'm aware of that."

"Who's Britney Spears?" younger Sarai asked.

"Life pre-Britney knowledge, such a simpler time in some ways." Sarai sighed before heading off to the bathroom.

A little while later everyone was researching spells but eventually it became to much for Sarai. She never really thought about her past when she hated everyone, sometimes it didn't even seem like it really happened considering how close she was with -some- of them now, especially her father. Usually when Sarai was stressed out she'd go to Angel to make her feel better but since she couldn't do that this time she decided she'd take a shower instead.

"Here are some towels." Angel said to Sarai handing her two towels in one of the empty rooms with a working bathroom.

"Thanks." She said politely before heading into the bathroom.

Angel just stood in the room for a minute and smiled. A part of him wasn't completely sure that the girl he just talked to was in fact Sarai because she was so completely different from the girl he knew. The Sarai he new was dark, angry, cold and depressed but this 'future' Sarai was happy, funny, laid back and....quirky to say the least. He couldn't help but wonder if that was an act or if she was like that all the time and he really wanted to find out. If there was one thing Angel knew it was that a guy should never go into a girls bag without asking because it usually led to yelling and name calling and in one incident Darla tried to stake him, but he couldn't help himself. He picked up Sarai's bag that was on a chair and quietly went through it.

The contents of the bag consisted of a hairbrush, gum, a strange device with headphones (or an MP3 player to anyone who isn't Angel), a tampon (which Angel very carefully avoided going near), a wallet and two pieces of paper. Paper #1 looked like this:

**Sarai's List Of Most Favorite People:**

'10. Cordy; For obvious reasons.'

'9. Willow; super nice and smart...and fun to talk to online'

'8. Fred; Super nice and smart....and knows all the best places for Taco's'

'7. Doyle; Funny, funny guy...'(of course Angelved seeing that name on the list.)

'6.Harmony/Spike; Both fun to hang with and Spike is just completely funny and awsome.' (Angel had to read that one several times to make sure he wasn't seeing things... but wished he was.)

'5.Dawn; One of the greatest best friends to have.' (Angel wondered if in fact she meant Summers, and kinda hoped she did because for some reason he liked the idea of them being friends.)

'4. Lorne/Faith; Lorne's Nifty/ Faith is just COOL. '

'3. Gunn/ Ryan; Gunn's fun and cool/ Ryan is hot and the best boyfriend ever!' (Angel tried as best he could to block out the Ryan part.)

'2. Mom; cause she's mom.' (That confused Angel a bit.)

'1. Daddy; cause he's Daddy.' (Angel smiled widely seeing his name in the #1 spot.)

And the spot for the greatest Doggy ever goes to Skittles of course.

The second Paper read like this:

**Sarai's List Of Most Hated People:**

'10. Cordy; For obvious reasons.'

'9. Mr. Summers; He makes Dawn sad. I don't like that. No wonder why she's constantly staying at my house or Spikes.' (Angel agreed with Sarai there and felt bad for Dawn.)

'8. Every single teacher that believes in giving home work on Fridays....and all Math teachers....cause Math and Weekend HW are the ultimates E-V-I-L / B-O-R-I-N-G.' (Angel laughed at that.)

'7. Andrew; LOSER'

'6. Drusilla: crazy-freak.'

'5. Giles- Arrogant-rude-poopyhead...which is far to much like Wesley's personality. Despite what Willow keeps trying to tell me.'

'4. Xander; Loser. He thinks he's funny but he's really not.' (He knew he shouldn't, but when Angel read that, he felt proud.)

'3. Buffy; Mean. Whiny. Self-Involved. Slutty. Be-yatchy.' (Angel wasn't too pleased with that.)

'2. Wesley; Once again, I don't need to explain. The reasons are obvious.'

'1. Holtz; Too many reasons to name. I really don't think I need to get into it.' (Angel started to mentally curse at the sight of that name.)

Angel was too busy trying to think of what 'obvious' reasons could've landed Cordelia on both lists that he didn't even notice he wasn't alone anymore.

"Looking for something?" Sarai asked, making it known she was out of the shower.

"Oh-hi-ah-I..." Angel tried to explain. Tried.

"Don't worry. I'm not mad. You already know most of what's in there where I'm from. I got nothing in there to hide. Since ya know, I keep the pot hidden under my bed." Sarai said causing Angel to look up at her shocked and horrified. "I'm kidding. I swear the only pots in my room are filled with plants that I keep forgetting to water." She assured him, right before she went back to playing with his mind. "Besides, pots weak stuff, crack is more my thing." Angel was once again horrified. "I'm joking about that too."

"Will you stop scaring me like that?" Angel asked.

Sarai giggled in response. "But you make it far to easy....and fun."

Meanwhile downstairs Ryan was talking to the younger Sarai.

"So, you like that weapon?" Ryan asked, regarding the sword she was holding.

"Yeah, its easy to stab things with." She responded with no emotion. Which he found disturbing.

"That's.....great. So, what do you do for fun?"

"Kill demons."

Ryan just gave her an awkward smile as a response. Sarai had told him before about how she used to be, but seeing it for himself was freaking him out. He was basically feeling the exact opposite of Angel. He was used to the happy and insane (but in a semi-good way) Sarai not the depressed and psycho Sarai.

"So what's the up?" Sarai said coming down the stairs with Angel right behind her.

"You make no sense when you speak." Her former self pointed out.

"Shut up. I make plenty sense. I'm older then you, so I know what makes sense and what doesn't."

"Yeah well, you also like the demon." Younger Sarai said coldly, glaring at Lorne. The next thing she knew her future self slapped her across the face. And as much as Angel hated to admit it, he slightly enjoyed seeing it.

"You have no idea about anything. I don't like you." Sarai stated getting a therapeutic feeling in being able to confront her former self.

"I don't know anything?" The younger Sarai snapper standing face to face with her other self. :I DON'T?!"

"No, you don't! Your mind is too narrow at this point in time. Trust me."

"Is this the spell?" Fred asked walking over to Sarai, trying to interrupt the fight.

Sarai looked at the book. "Actually it is." Sarai tried to take the book from Fred but as soon as she touched it a light flashed and Sarai and Ryan disappeared.

TBC

A/N: Up next; Season 3. And they'll be more Sarai/Ryan/group interaction. Until then, feel free to review on this chapter. :)


	3. Double The Sarai, Double The Fun

Chapter 3

Double The Sarai, Double The Fun

A/N: Thank you to all who reviewed.Please, Please,keep them coming. Oh, and to the reviewer Spooks-A-Lot; I'm sorry I forgot to point out in the summary or in the beginning chapter that this story is actually part of a series, and those questions you had in your in review were answered in them(however this chapter will deal with some of them too.) The fics are titled 'It's A Girl'(you can get basically all you need from that one), 'It's A Teen,' It's A Slayer', and 'It's A Father.' However to save you some time here's a quick recap of what you need to know those of you who know that you can skip it, or read it like a 'previously on' thing; Sarai was born as Connors twin sister, during season 3, and taken to Quor-Toth, the exact same way Connor was. However, Angel still had to give Connor up to save his life, but not Sarai. Angel has no memory of Connor though(which is why the flashback's to seasons where Sarai's around don't involved Connor too...he doesn't play apart, or mentioned, in any of the fics besides the last 3? Maybe 4 chapters of 'It's a Girl'. He's gone and won't ever be back. ) Darla is her mother, and she did stake herself in order to give birth to Sarai, however as of late she occasionally appears to Sarai and talks to her, helps her with things etc. But Sarai's never told anyone about that.....and I'm still refusing to tell why she can appear until the next fic. laughs evily

Ok, now on to the story:

March, 2002

All was quiet on the demon front for Angel Investigations. They only had two problems to deal with at the moment; a few rats in the hotel, which was attempted to be fixed with rat traps set up by Gunn and Wesley; emphasis on the word attempted. The other problem, the bigger (figuratively speaking) problem, was being dealt with by Angel, upstairs in his suite.

"Oh, no." Angel sighed as he was forced to smell the awful odor in the room. He waved his hand in front of his nose to try to make it better but it didn't work. "I swear," he stated, talking to the source of the smell, in a sweet voice, "I don't know how someone as small as you can keep producing all this," Angel finished saying to his 12 day old daughter who was laying on her changing table as Angel changed her heavily filled diaper, for the third time in 40 minutes. The baby just made a whimpering sound in response. "Yeah, I know your all messy, I'm going to fix that." he then informed the tiny baby as he picked up the box of baby wipes. Once Sarai was all changed Angel carried her over to his bed and carefully laid her down, then he laid next to her, on his side so he was facing the baby. He could've taken her downstairs where everyone else was, but why do that when he could have her all to himself upstairs? Angel began to stroke Sarai's face, then he played with her hands, followed by making funny faces at her. Although she enjoyed the faces, she soon realized that they were just a cheep distraction from his ulterior motive. Before she knew it, her daddy was tickling her.

"You're just the cutest baby in the world, yes you are." Angel cooed as he continued to tickle his extremely ticklish baby, who would one day be his extremely ticklish teenager. He smiled as she giggled. Soon though her giggles turned into cries. "Wh-what? What'd I do?" Angel asked his baby nervously, as if she was able to just tell him. "Okay, don't worry. I'll fix everything. Just calm down." he wasn't sure if he was saying that to himself or Sarai.

Angel fussed around for a few minutes, trying to give her a bottle, some toys, checked to see if she needed to be changed; again. None of them applied/worked. It was when he offered her a binky that she went back to being happy. "See, didn't I say I'd fix it?" he then sat with her in her rocking chair and made yet another funny face at her.

'_Hehe. This 'daddy' person is turning out to be awfully silly. I like it.' _baby Sarai thought as she watched her daddy continue to entertain her.

The first few days of Sarai's life were pretty hard on Angel. He was so worked up and worried about needing to protect his child from all the evil that was out to get her he hardly paid any real 'fatherly' attention to her, and felt bad about it the whole time. But now that, direct immediate threats to Sarai died down somewhat he was finally getting the chance to enjoy his child just like any other parent in the world would. And he was making the most out of that chance.

Despite the fact that she was sucking on her favorite pacifier, Sarai still managed to make another giggling sound, even though there was currently nothing interesting going on. This made Angel laugh. "What's so funny, huh? Is your sweet little mind thinking of something?" Angel paused for a moment to think about whether or not newborns could think, "or are you really just the happiest baby in the world?" he finished. "Yeah that's it, isn't it? You're just my happy little girl aren't you?" Sarai made another little sound, as if she was agreeing with him. Just then Angel heard a crash from downstairs. _'I wonder which one of them hurt themselves with the rat traps this time.'_ Angel thought. "You wanna go see what those silly uncles of yours have done now?"

Angel carried Sarai downstairs into the lobby. Once he got there he noticed everyone was in the office with what looked like two people, he figured they were clients. So Angel carefully, very carefully, laid Sarai down in her basinet and headed into the office. When he walked in he saw that the people were a teenage girl and a teenage boy. He didn't know why but he felt like he'd seen the girl somewhere before, and he also felt a strange dislike toward the boy, along with the urge to hit him and separate him so that he was far, far away from the girl. "What's going on?" Angel asked.

"These kids crashed into the lobby out of thin air.....literally." Fred answered. Just then they heard crying from the lobby so Angel immediately ran to check on baby Sarai, who stopped crying as soon as Angel went to her.

_'yay, I'm getting it. I do the crying thing and he'll come back to me every time. I like it.'_Baby Saraiobserved in her head as she was stillfiguring out a lot of things about how things in this strange world she enteredonly a short time agoworked. Of course, figuring how to work her daddy wasat the top of herlist.

'Uh-oh, I don't think someone likes sharing the attention." Lorne stated.

"Some things never change." Ryan whispered to Sarai.

She was about to respond but then Angel came back in holding baby Sarai. He looked down at the baby and then glanced at the teenage girl. He then did a double take. They had the same exact pretty blue eyes that Angel adored (and would later on dread when she used them to weasel things out of him.) "Sarai?" he then question.

"Hi daddy!" she happily responded as she waved to him.

"What the hell?" Gunn said.

"She," Ryan said pointing to Sarai, "is her," he pointed to the baby, "but when she's older."

"So your from the future." Wesley stated.

"Came to that conclusion all by yourself did you?" Sarai asked sarcastically. Wesley just looked puzzled, which reminded her that at this point in time, Wesley has no reason to think that she'd dislike him as much as she does.

"So, how did you two get here?" Angel asked, smiling at the teenage version of his daughter.

"Bananas." Sarai blurted out. "Evil, demon bananas attacked us and made us trip on their evil demon peals and somehow we ended up in the past."

"What? That's not what happened." Ryan said.

"I know." she confessed. "But this just sounds way funnier."

"What's so funny about evil bananas?"

"The question is what isn't funny about evil bananas? Huh?" no one responded to Sarai's question. "See, that's what I thought. There's nothing not funny about evil bananas. Besides, the truth just makes me sound like an idiot."

"Yeah, it's the truth that's the stupider of the two stories." Ryan replied sarcastically.

"So, then what's the truth?" Cordy asked.

"I did a spell that went wrong." Sarai said.

"That's it? That's nothing. It sorta happens all the time around here."

"But I'ma genus so it shouldn't happen to me." Sarai explained.

"That makes 16 times."

"Shut up, Ryan. Oh yeah, this is Ryan."

"Hi Ryan. You're a genus?" Cordy questioned.

"Yup."

' _I knew it.'_ Angel said to himself.

"So, how old are you two?" Fred asked.

"I'm 15." Sarai answered.

"And I'm 17." Ryan added, which caused Angel to narrow his eyes at the boy.

"17? So then what are you doing with my 15 year old daughter?"

Sarai sighed. "Look," she explained, "I hear enough of that from you in the future, I don't need to hear it now."

Angel was going to say something back, but he was cut off by the baby in his arms beginning to stir and fuss.

"I think someone needs to be put to bed." Cordelia said in a motherly voice, which made Sarai want to puke. "I'll do it for you if you'd like." Cordy then offered as she took baby Sarai from Angel.

_'What? huh? heyI think I know what this 'putting to bed' is and I don't like it. Nnnnooo you'Cordy' lady,I want to stay with the Daddy. I don't want to go with you.' _Baby Sarai said to herself as Cordelia took her up to her room.

"I'll be back, I need some air." Sarai stated as she got up and walked out of the hotel.

"Rai, wait up!" Ryan called out as Sarai was about to cross the street. She waited for him to catch up to her before she continued walking.

"What was that about?" he asked regarding her sudden change of mood.

"She's not my mother, I don't need to watch her try to be. My mother's name isn't Cordelia, it's Darla.And can we not talk about it?"

"Yeah, sure. What do you want to talk about instead? And where are we going exactly?"

"Over to the 7-11. I want a Slurpy." She answered. "Pick a topic to talk about."

Ryan thought for a moment. "So, how strange is this whole time-travel thing?" he eventually said.

"I know. I mean I've encountered weird things before, but this something like straight out of a fic, or something."

Ryan looked puzzled. "Fic?" he questioned.

"Its short for FanFiction, you know, stories that fans write about their favorite TV shows and whatnot. The whole getting sent back in time, to like another season, thing isn't that uncommon with them." she explained. "I hope when I make my TV shows people like them enough to write FanFic about them. I mean they should. I think my dads very ficable-worthy." sarai then added.

"I though your dad still isn't allowing you to make a show about him?"

"Since when has my dad not allowing me to do something ever actually stopped me?" she challenged.

"Excellent point. Come to think of it, I've read some Gilmore Girls Fanfiction before." Ryan said, not realizing what came out of his mouth until it was too late. He froze in embarrassment and covered his mouth as Sarai turned and looked at him, highly amused.

"Gilmore Girls?" She mocked.

"Yes, alright I watch the Gilmore Girls. Happy now?"

"Yes, very." She said in between laughs. "So, when I found the show on your TiVo, it wasn't because of your little sister was it?"

Ryan sighed. He had be caught; big time. "No, it was me."

Sarai shrugged. "No biggie really. I'm used to it. After all, my dad never misses an episode."

"Your kidding." Ryan said shocked.

"Nope. I'm even pretty sure he has a thing for Lorelai. But he won't admit it." Sarai suddenly stopped talking about her fathers secret habits, as well as stopped walking. She just stared-jaw-dropped at the sight the was on the other side of the street.

Ryan looked closely at his girlfriend. He could tell she looked.....nervous, which made him nervous. Sure he's seen her mad or upset, but this was a new look for her. At least for him it was. "Was is it?" he got no response from his usually talkative girlfriend. "Was is it? What are you looking at?" Ryan turned in the direction she was looking. All he saw was some warehouse, that looked abandon and he saw a man with grayish hair and a beard standing outside. Suddenly something clicked in Ryan's head. "That's him isn't it? That's the guy you told me about. The one who...took you?" he guessed, realizing there was really no one else it could be.

Sarai nodded, before shaking her head like she'd just been snapped out of something. "Wow, I'm dying for that slurpy. Let's go." She said trying to go back to her usual, relaxed, voice as began to walk away rather quickly.

"Alright." Ryan agreed wirily as she walked with her and eyed Holtz with anger. Sarai hadn't told him everything about what growing up in Quar-Toth with Holtz was like, but he knew enough to want to slug him.

A little while later Sarai and Ryan returned to the hotel. "Where's my dad?" Sarai asked.

"Upstairs changing you.......again." Gunn answered. "You really know how to go to the bathroom when you're a baby."he then told her.

"Yeah well, in a few minutes you'll see that it's not just when I'm a baby." She said as she took a sip from the slurpy in her hand, that was about the size of her head, if not bigger.

"To much information." Ryan stated. "Hey, would you mind if I went out for a while?"

"No, but were do you need to go?" Sarai asked curiously.

"I just wanna go walk by my house. It'll be blast to see the me and fam in the past." he answered as he left.

Sarai went upstairs to Angel's room. "I'm not interrupting something, am I?" she asked entering the room.

"Well, it is past your bedtime now." He joked with a smile.

'_He's such a dork sometimes.' _She thought to herself. "Slurpy?" She offered holding out her drink to him.

"No, thanks. Not really my thing."

Sarai rolled her eyes. "You always say that."

"So.....ah..." Angel stammered, wanting to ask his daughter a millions about whether or not he's been a good father to her over the years, but afraid to ask incase he had ended up failing her in someway.

"So....ah....what?"

"H-hows life? How's our life? Together....I mean....has it been good? You end up growing up happy with a semi-normal life?"

Sarai didn't know how to answer that at first. Sure she had no problem be kinda sneak or telling little fibs to her father; like she came straight home from school and hung out in her room and not spent the past hour with Spike thinking up new nicknames to call him, or that she wasn't the one responsible for all of Wesley's person belongs being sent on a boat to china over the summer, she wasn't the one who managed to glue Doyle's couch to his ceiling as a practical joke last week, or that she had no idea how Wesley's apartment was suddenly pink one day, or that she never forged his signature on notes her math teacher sent home about the 'colorful' words she often used in the class regarding the work, however this wasn't one of those small lies. Telling Angel that she had a happy childhood and they had fifteen years of happy times and memories would constitute as a huge lie, especially since they've only known each other for two years. Sarai didn't like telling 'big lies' to her father, in fact she hated it. However she knew telling him the truth would break his heart and she'd hate doing that even more.

"We're both happy. Just as much as she," Sarai pointed to her baby self, "loves you now, I love you then." She explained in a way that made it so she wasn't lying, she just wasn't telling the whole truth. And the happy look on her fathers face made it worth it. And in typical Sarai fashion she had to ruin the 'moment.' "How ever, you do seem a bit peeved that Ryan's my pimp."

"WHAT!"

Sarai laughed. "I'm kidding. I only said that to see you freak out."

Angel made a deep sigh of relief. "Why'd you want to do that? Do you do this to me often?"

"What? You mean freak the hell out of you for my own personal amusement? Yup. All the time. Its even better when your ol' pal Spike help me out with it. Oh, and I'm not kidding about that part."

"Y-you hang out with **Spike?**" he questioned worried.

"Yeah, but it's not what you think he's not evil anymore." Sarai smirked evilly, knowing that the next words out of her mouth were going to send her beloved daddy for a loop and maybe even a childish hissyfit, "he had a soul now. And I'm not joking about that."

Suddenly, Angel realized he should appreciate having to only deal with baby Sarai's unusually large amount of diaper changes per day because they're nothing compared to what he has to deal with in the future; her mind and mouth. However, he also loved her more because of it.

'_Being her father is just the most wonderful, yet strange, but mostly wonderful experience ever.'_ He said to himself as Sarai was going through his closet and telling him what shirts he should probably get rid of.

_'I like this girl. She's very, very likeable. And she's making daddy act silly again. When I get big, I think I want to do that to daddy._' Baby Sarai thought, as she watched the 'girl' also known as her future self caused her daddy to make lotsstrange faces because of things she was saying,as she layed in her crib and went to sleep.

Meanwhile, Ryan did stop by his house and took a quick look in the window. All he saw was him picking on his sister and getting into trouble for it, which was a lot like how he spent his nights in 2004. He then went in his backyard and grabbed the baseball bet he kept by his shed, so he could go forward with the really reason for his outing. Ryan knew how to swing a bat well, he'd been playing little league since he was five and held his highschool record for most home runs hit in a season. It wasn't long before he reached his destination; the abandon warehouse he and Sarai had been around earlier. He knocked on the door. "You Holtz?" Ryan questioned, double checking that he had the right guy. Holtz nodded. "I have something for you." he said revealing his bat, which he'd been holding behind his back, Ryan then swung it right into Holtz's gut. Ryan then ran away.

"You were gone a while." Sarai stated, sitting on the ottoman in the lobby as Ryan walked back in and sat next to her.

"I know. There was just something I had to do." He answered as he kissed her, but pulled away as soon as he saw Angel enter the room. "H-hello sir."

Angel just glared at the teenager in response.

Sarai and Ryan ended up having to spend the night at the Hyperion. Of course, Angel made Sarai sleep in the room right next to his and Ryan sleep in a room two floors away. Sarai wondered into the office early that morning and started to look around. Wesley had books all over the place, books about the prophecies surrounding her birth.

"Maybe you could give me some insight into all of this?" Wesley asked entering the office, Ryan, Angel and everyone else wasn't far behind.

Sarai couldn't help but wonder what would happen if she told him everything. That the 'father will kill the child' thing was fake, that giving her to Holtz would be a huge mistake and everything else. Would that effect the future? Would it change it? _'Would the course of everything change? When I got back to 2004, would I be a toddler? Could I have actually have that semi-normal childhood? Or doesn't it matter? What's done is done and that's it?' _Before Sarai could think about it anymore, her and Ryan once again disappeared.

TBC

A/N: Sorry for the long update wait. But I made this chapter nice and long to make up for it. How was it? It mostly tookme a while because of baby-Sarai stuff. I know some of you wanted it and I've been dying to write more baby-Sarai since chapter 3 of 'Its A Girl', so I wanted todo it right. Did I?Now would be the reviewing time. Where will Ryan and Sarai end up next? Wait and see.


	4. Before The Birth

A/N: Sorry for the long update wait, a fic still in progress got the best of me and has been taking up a lot of my time. But thank you so much to everyone who reviewed. Okay here's the latest:

Ryan and Sarai found themselves in what looked like a night club under renovation. Over in one corner they saw three women floating in the air. In another part of the club, they saw a familiar green face. "So, this is the infamous Caritas," Sarai muttered.

"What?" Ryan questioned.

"Lorne's old club." She then explained. He just nodded in response as Sarai walked over to Lorne. "What's today's date?" Sarai approached Lorne and asked.

"Who are you?" Lorne snapped suspiciously. "ANGEL!" he then yelled. But Angel was to busy talking with the rest of the gang to hear him, that was the first time Sarai noticed they were there too. That's when her and Ryan walked over to hear what they were saying.

"This doesn't make any sense. I mean, this whole thing has been a miracle, right? You don't just get half a miracle, do you? I mean, the powers - they brought her this far, they protected the baby all this time..." Angel began to say, which answered Sarai's question of 'where they ended up'.

"We don't know that. We don't know that it's the powers that's been protecting it. Angel, I'm sorry, but what if what Darla's carrying **is** the thing in the prophecies? That scourge of mankind that's supposed to plunge the world into ultimate darkness? What if - what if what's happening to Darla now, what if that's the powers? Finally stepping up to the plate and doing something for once!" Gunn exclaimed, pissing off the teenage girl. Sarai decided to finally to make her presence known by going up to her future best friend who just said the mean stuff about her and kicked him in the shin. "AOW!" he screamed, "Lorne why do I always have to be the test subject to see if your security thing is working?" Gunn then asked.

"I didn't have her do that, I don't even know who she is, or how she got here," Lorne answered.

"Well, my guess is a portal just opened in here but you all were to busy to see it." Sarai replied. "Oh, and don't worry, I'm not evil and I don't plunge the world into ultimate darkness, or try for world domination or any of that," she added.

Before anyone could ask her anything else, Ryan spoke up causing everyone to notice he was there too. "That's not true," he stated.

Sarai scoffed. "Oh, okay so there might have been **one small** incident where I might've tried to take over the world, but I mean I was coming off PMS, a sugar high AND six straight hours of 'Pinky and The Brain', that **wasn't** my fault! Besides, I'd be good at ruling the world!"

"Who are you two? And why did you kick me?" Gunn questioned.

"Because after all I've done for you, hook you up with girls, lend you my Xbox after you broke yours in a fight with a Dramzlar Demon, and a bunch of other stuff, I come here and hear you say all those mean things..." Sarai finished her statement with another kick to Gunn's shin.

Suddenly a very pregnant and tired looking Darla walked out of Lorne's bedroom. "What's going on here?" she asked.

Sarai's face lit up at the sight of her mother, because even though she now came for visits sometimes, she still didn't get to see her as much as she'd like too. "Hiya mom!" she said as she went over and hugged Darla, who eyed her warily, but also felt close to her, as did Angel.

"What the hell?" Darla asked.

Ryan, realizing that once again he was going to have to explain everything, stepped up to where Sarai was. "Okay, let's do this once again. Mr. Angel, sir, she's the kid that your about to have."

"I thought Wesley said I was carrying a boy." Darla said.

"Wesley's an idiot." Sarai simply stated.

"HEY!" Wesley exclaimed.

"Well, do I look like a boy?" she challenged.

"No."

"Exactly. And yeah, I'm sure these two are my parents, because well, its hard to be switched at birth when he's all in possessive vamp-dad mode."

"Still, you can't just expect us to believe you, we need proof." Angel said.

"Proof? Oky Doky Daddy, read me Lorne," Sarai said before singing part's of the song, 'Ironic' by Alanis Morissette. It was a song she found fitting for her.

"She's your kid alright, Angel, even if she does have actual taste in music." Lorne confirmed.

"I told you! And thanks, I have Spike to thank for the second part."

"Spike? SPIKE? You allow our child to hang out with Spike?" Darla scolded to Angel.

"What? Me?... no...I... wouldn't ...I don't... mean.." Angel stuttered, confused and a bit afraid of Darla. "Why am I the one to blame?"

"Because, I'm not." Darla answered. "Why are you hanging around Spike, Young Lady?" she then asked her daughter.

"Um...well...he wears a lot of hair gel!" Sarai answered, rather lamely, pointing to Angel.

"That's the best _you_ can come up with?" Ryan questioned, a little surprised.

"Hey, this is the third time today we've been sucked in the past, and both times there was another me around. So, ex-cu-oose me if I'm a little off my game."

"This has happened two other times?" Angel questioned.

"Yup. Once not long after, this time and then the first time was last year. Well, not last year as in the year before this one, the year before the year I'm currently in. Even though I'm currently, currently in this year here, but the other year, the actual year in which I am 15. But by this time I mean this time, we're in now...even though its not really now anymore, its then." Sarai explained, confusing the hell out of Angel in the special way only she can, and she also did a very good job of confusing everyone else, including Ryan who knew exactly what she meant, again, in that special Sarai way.

"Okay, let me speak for everyone when I say, HUH?" Lorne replied.

Sarai sighed. "The first time we got sent back I was 14, and since I'm currently 15, it was last year. And the second time, I was only a few days old, which must take place a few days from now."

"Why couldn't you just say that the first time?" Gunn asked.

"I DID!" She insisted.

"Do you see what exposing our child to Spike has done to her? What is wrong with you," Darla snapped at Angel.

"Lorne, are you really sure this is the child Angel has with _Darla?_ Maybe he's knocked up some other girl behind our backs who about to give birth," Cordelia bitterly commented.

"Excuse me? What's up your ass?" Sarai questioned, annoyed by Cordelia's comment.

"Why don't you ask your father. Although, he might just lie to you too."

"Cordelia, are you and my father dating?" Sarai asked

"No."

"Where you dating at the time he and my mom...ya know, did the thing that involved making me, and if I said the actual words out loud, I'd have to kill myself."

"No."

"And since I've heard stories, would I be correct in saying that at said time where acts of yuckieness took place, you and him weren't even speaking?"

"Yes, would." Cordelia agreed unsure of where Sarai was headed.

"Then why the fuck..."

"LANGUAGE!" both Darla and Angel yelled at their daughter at the same time. As usual, she went on speaking with out responding.

"...are you sounding all women scorned by a boyfriend who cheated on you and got the girl pregnant to top it all off? If you weren't speaking, he wasn't betraying you at the time. And if you're being this way because he lied to you about whether or not he and mom did the-thing-that-shall-not-be-named, again from hearing stories, you were still pretty pissed off at him and even stated that you two 'weren't friends' when he told you he didn't sleep with her. And also, ever think he didn't tell you because he knew you'd be all bitchy and 'how could you?' about it for no reason other then the fact that you hate my mommy!" Sarai went to kick Cordelia, the smae way she did to Gunn, but she was blocked by a blue barrier. "Poopie!"

"It finally worked!" Lorne exclaimed. "Thanks, ladies," he then said turning to the Fury sisters.

"Yeah I was going to ask, who are they?" Sarai asked.

"Those are the Fury sisters. They helped with my sanctuary spell."

"You mean the one that always has some weird way around it that ends up screwing you over?"

"Ah...yeah."

"Nifty. Hiya, Fury sisters." She greeted. Ryan eyed the three floating women up and down, and Sarai noticed. "Getting a good look at their boobs, I guess?" she said to him, slightly jealous.

"What? Me? No. I-I just...they're floating." Ryan defended, trying to cover up he'd just been caught.

"Yeah right. You're probably having some sick fantasy about all three of them right now. I watch Coupling, I know men like girl on girl action, its one of the four parts of the male heterosexual psyche, or something like that," Sarai replied.

"What in the hell do you let our darling child be exposed too?" Darla exclaimed to Angel.

"Darling? Sarai?" Ryan laughed.

"Hey! I can be a darling. I can be damn darling. What just because I play a few slightly evil practical jokes as a form of entertaining myself through my friends and families embarrassment, I can't count as darling? And if I'm not, then why are you dating me?" Sarai stated.

"He's your boyfriend!" Angel said bitterly"Oh, come on Angelus, she's a teenager, and she shows up with a teenage boy, of course they're dating, what did you think?" Darla responded.

"I don't know. They were friends? How was I to assume they were dating. I mean you guys didn't, did you?" he then asked his friends. They nodded in agreement with Darla. "I'm always out of the loop," he sighed.

"Yeah, you truly are." Sarai confirmed. "So, what's it like to float? I bet its fun," Sarai then said to the Furies, "you NEVER let me float," she added to Angel.

"You don't even know how to float," Ryan pointed out.

"Exactly, but I could learn! I mean the person who's always telling me how great knowledge is, and how I should learn things instead of 'rotting my brain with 500 TV channels', plus the secret movie channels, Spike and I illegally tapped into in the TV in my room and the ones in his place, is the who is always preventing me from learning to float. Well, ya know what, looking at the Furies floating and realizing just how much fun it is, when Willow comes for a visit in a few weeks, she's gonna teach me whether you like it or not!"

"Ah...okay," an unsure Angel said.

Sarai turned back to the Furies. "So are you guys just 'the Furies' or do you have first names? Mine's Sarai by the way, I'm Darla and Angel's kid. Do your parents float like you?"

"Mmmm...Angel," all three sisters dreamily replied.

"Wh-hhu-excuse me?" Sarai stuttered, not liking the way their answer came out.

"Mmmm...Angel," they repeated even more 'enthusiastically'.

Sarai threw up. And then once again her and Ryan disappeared.

A/N: Okay, this is the part where I say how much reviews will help in my writing the next chapter. Up next will be Sarai and Ryan encountering, and bothering, the grouchy side of Angel in season 2 as well as some more Darla interaction. And a certain one handed lawyer will pop up. And some of Gun and Angel's dialog was from 'Lullaby'.


	5. Lindsey

A/N: Thanks to all those who reviewed. Please keep them up. This chapter is a wee bit on the 'racey' side with some of the conversation (led by none other then Sarai.)

* * *

Sarai and Ryan now found themselves in what seemed to be a storage closet. They both gave one another a strange look before opening the closet door and exiting. They were now in the hallway of an office building. Since, there was a sign on a nearby wall that read 'Wolfram and Hart', they concluded they were in Wolfram and Hart. "I'm guessing your dad isn't the boss here yet," Ryan said.

"Nope. This is the old building...before The Beast destroyed it and killed everyone but Lilah." Sarai answered. Ryan just nodded along with what she said, because he had no idea what he should say. "Hey, speaking of, I think I'm gonna look for her. Ya know, considering she was killed before I perfected my cleverly funny wit."

"Who's Lilah?" Ryan asked.

"Evil lawyer chick. Hated my dad, tried to kidnap me as a baby,...did Wesley for a while. So basically she was nuts. However, she did have good taste in shoes. And she had some good sarcasms occasionally. Come on, lets go."

The two walked the halls of Wolfram and Hart. Pretty soon, Sarai heard Lilah's voice. It sounded like she was arguing with someone. They followed the voice. When they reached the room she was in, Sarai once again froze. But this time, she didn't look afraid or scared. This time she looked...awed. Ryan looked annoyed. "You've got to be kidding!" he exclaimed.

"Huh? What? I don't know what your talking about." she answered, with her eyes still on the same target.

"You got all offended when I was looking at the floating girls, and now here you are making googly eyes at some guy."

"Oh, so you do admit you were looking at them!" Sarai snapped. "I knew it! And I'm only looking cause you did, and there's only one of him. There were three sisters for you to stare at."

Ryan eyed the man Sarai was looking at. He had brown hair, well dress, not very tall and there was one other thing about him that Ryan felt he had to state out loud, "he only has one hand."

Sarai made a 'pfft' sound. "So? With a face like that, he don't need two hands."

"He's short," Ryan also decided to state.

"That ain't where size matters," she responded, not really meaning to say that out loud. But not really caring she did.

"Seriously, lay off the HBO and F/X. It's only making you worse."

Sarai replied by knocking on the office door, interrupting the lawyers banter. By the calendar on the wall, she noticed they'd gone back another 9/10 months. "The playgrounds three blocks away," Lilah said to her.

"Playground? I know you can come up with something better. I personally, would've gone with something regarding the mental hospital across the street." Sarai retorted. "Nice, shoes," she added.

"Thank you. Who are you?" Lilah asked.

"Lilah, they came to my office. I'll handle this," Lindsey ordered. "So, who are you?" Lilah rolled her eyes at her coworker.

Ryan put his arm around Sarai, "I'm Ryan, and this is my girlfriend Sarai, my girlfriend." Sarai rolled her eyes at her boyfriend.

"Do you want something?" Lindsey asked as he stared at Sarai.

"Are you alright?" she questioned back at Lindsey, regarding how he was looking.

"I'll leave you to babysit," Lilah said leaving the room.

"I-I'm sorry. You just remind me of someone that I know...kind of...maybe more then one. I'm sorry if I was staring to much." Lindsey explained, having no idea why he actually confessed that to a girl who looked about 15. The strangest part is, he couldn't place who the two people were.

"It's...alright," an uneasy Sarai said. Looks and the fact he worked at Wolfram and Hart aside, she had no idea of what she should think of this guy, and she usually made up her mind about people quickly. She couldn't explain it, but half of her wanted to choke this man and the other half was soft for him. She decided to write it off as the whole Evil lawyer/hottie thing he had going for him.

"So, what brings young people like yourselves to my office?" he asked, trying to sound friendly.

"I wish I knew," Sarai mumbled. "Okay screw it, I knowyou're probably a lawyer here, right?" Lindsey nodded in answer to her question. "And by all the expensive stuff in this office, unless of course you have a kid that is clumsy as hell and broke all the stuff and replaced it with real good knock offs behind your back like m-like I've seen kids on TV...who aren't me...do, I'm assuming you're important here?" Lindsey nodded again, except this time he was slightly smiling at the girl and her way of speaking. "Okay, so that means you're evil too."

Lindsey was about to nod again, until he realized what she said. "I'm sorry, what?"

"You're evil. This is W and H the big house o' evil. Capital E. Rich people and demons fave hangout."

"Actually, that's CBS," Ryan corrected.

"Good point. Damn Survivor and zillions of CSIs!" Sarai said. "And what's the deal with Raymond? I mean, I don't love him, so that means everybody doesn't love him, unless they're trying to say I don't count. In which case, they'll be receiving an angry letter from me. Now, Lorne is someone everyone loves. He should have a show. The only good thing that network has going for them is Letterman. Damn that multi-chinned Leno!" she went on to rant, forgetting that she was actually supposed to be talking to the lawyer.

Lindsey, for lack of a better thing to say, aided in her rant, "I think Frank's kinda funny," he spoke.

"Yeah, you got a point. But Raymond himself, is not. But anyway, back to you being evil..."

"I'm not evil."

"You work here don't you?"

"How do you even know about here?"

"I was trying to explain that, but I keep getting interrupted. See, in the future...I kinda know people that work here..."

Lindsey was now very interested in this girl. "The future? Are you a seer?"

"No, and I was about to tell you that, but once again I was interrupted. Now, Let. Me. Finish. People. I'm not a seer. I'm from the future, but me and my friend keep on getting sucked into the past. Obviously, the most recent has landed us here. So, what are the odds that you'll help us figure this out? I have some cash on me, it probably isn't your going rate though. OH! I could give you the lottery numbers for three years from now."

Lindsey laughed softly. There was definitely something he liked about her. "That won't be necessary. I don't know how I can help you, but I'll try."

"Thanks," both teenagers said at the same time. Ryan turned his head at looked at the door, where a name was printed on it. "Um...Mr McDonald..."

"Call me Lindsey," he interrupted.

"Okay, Lindsey. Is there a bathroom around here?" he asked.

"Yeah, make a left and it's at the end of the hall."

Ryan left and headed to the bathroom, leaving Sarai and Lindsey alone. There was an awkward pause. "So, who do you know?" Lindsey eventually asked, breaking the silence.

"What?" she questioned, confused.

"Before, you said you know people who work here, who are they?"

She thought for a moment. This man seemed nice enough, but she still couldn't trust telling him the truth. "You don't know them, I don't think. They're still pretty knew to the job."

"Oh."

"So, how well do you know Lilah?" she asked, trying to make conversation.

Lindsey shrugged. "Better then she thinks I do. You know her?"

"Sort of. She was banging a friend of my dads for awhile."

Lindsey made a face. "Really? I didn't think she even knew what sex was."

"Hard to believe right? I think its that fridged bitch look she always has on her face that gives off that idea."

Lindsey laughed. He was liking this girl. "So, do you have any idea how you might have been sent here?"

"I think it has something to do with a spell I used. I just don't remember the name of it. I sorta just look at the descriptions of what they do. I don't bother reading the names. I think I'm gonna start though."

"That might be a good idea. What was the spell for? Are you evil?" He asked, using the same tone she did when she accused him of being evil.

"No, I'm not. I was trying to recreate a pizza I had just eaten. So I wouldn't have to order another."

"Because you didn't want to wait, or didn't want to spend another 12?"

"A bit of both."

"Always good reasons to resort to magic."

Sarai moved her head to one side and smirked at him, "am I getting a lecture on the proper way to use magic from an evil lawyer?"

Lindsey gave her a playful look, "yup, that's me. The evil lawyer who likes to play hypocrite to lecture teenagers."

"That's what I thought. That kinda moral ambiguity must be a hit with your girlfriend. I bet it causes for some...variety during intimate moments."

Lindsey's eyes widened. He knew people who were direct, but coming from this girl caught him off guard. "I-I- don't...I'm not really...seeing anyone."

"Ah, playing the field? That's cool."

Lindsey frowned a bit. "Its been off season for me as off late," he muttered, unfortunately she heard him.

"Yeah right. You mean to tell me someone with your face, your left to knock them outta the park yourself?"

"Seriously, HBO, turn it off once in a while." Ryan said re-entering the room.

"It's a legitimate question," she defended.

"I'm sorry for...whatever offensive things she probably said when I was in the bathroom."

"I wasn't being offensive. We were just talking, right Lindsey?"

"Yeah, we were having you're everyday average conversation about my sex life and moral ambiguity, and her cheapness and impatients." Lindsey sarcastically answered.

"Actually, you'd be surprised just how many conversations she has with people that end up like that," Ryan informed him.

"It's a gift," Sarai said.

"Your parents must be so proud." Lindsey told her.

"So what's the deal with you and girls? Are you gay? Is that why they aren't swarming the place?"

At this point, Ryan sat in a chair and watched, he enjoyed watching Sarai when she was at her most blunt. "No, I'm not gay," Lindsey answered.

"I didn't think so. I saw you staring at Lilah's ass when she left the room." Sarai responded.

"No I wasn't!"

"Oh come on, you're a guy. You'll stare at any female butt as long its over 18."

"Aren't you a bit young to be making these kinds of accusations?"

"Not since they're true. And they are true, because you didn't defend yourself. You just tried to change the topic."

"She's really always like this?" Lindsey turned and asked Ryan.

"Yup," he happily answered. '_And its hot.' _Ryan added in his head.

"Okay, why don't we get to work on your problem?" Lindsey then suggested.

"Why don't stop dodging my question. Come on, I have no idea how long I'm gonna be stuck in this year. If you tell me what the deal is, maybe I can get you laid by the end of the day, I help my friend Spike get a girl almost everyday."

"Thank you for the offer, but I'll pass."

"You sure?" she questioned. Her dad wasn't around to piss off or freak out, so she'd have to settle for Ryan. "If I can't find a girl for you, and you don't mind underage virgins..."

"Sarai!" Ryan exclaimed, sounding a lot like Angel, and realizing he sounded a lot like Angel. He also realized that's what she had intended on doing. "You are so lucky your dad didn't hear that, and you better damn sure hope he never finds out."

"WOW!" a thrown Lindsey exclaimed. "You are...you're really..." he wasn't sure what to say to her. It was a long time since he encountered someone as direct, honest and...funny as her. "I like you, kid. Not in a statutory way, of course. But you're not bad for a kid."

"Teenager." she corrected. "And Ryan, if you ever tell my dad I said that, I'll kill you painfully. Lindsey, do you know if a girlfriend gets anything if her boyfriend is suddenly killed in a painful accident?"

"Actually, if it happens after the girlfriend offers herself to another guy right in front of him, the only thing she gets is him haunting her ass forever. And rightfully so, too," he answered.

"Thank you, Lindsey." Ryan said.

"So, virgin huh? It looks like I'm not the only one who can't get by on my looks these days," Lindsey quipped at Sarai. "You expect me to believe you're qualified to hear my girl issues, now?"

"Awe, and here I thought you and I were getting along," Sarai responded in total mock-offence. It wasn't often she met someone as real and sly as him. Most of her social circle consisted of people to scared to go the distance in the banter game, because they were too close to Angel, unless it was Spike. "Well, at least I'm seeing someone, which apparently is more then you can say for yourself. But as we established, you can have a lot of fun in a one man...or woman show. Unless of course you're into all the um...equipment out there to enhance the experience."

A shocked Lindsey threw his hands in the air, "holy, shit Sarai. You win. You really win. I give up. I have no idea what the hell I'm supposed to say to that."

Sarai gave him a triumphant smile. Just then, his cell phone rang. He answered. When he heard the female voice at the other end, he did his best not to smile, or draw attention to the phone conversation. "Yeah, do you need anything?" he asked the personal on the phone. Unfortunately Sarai read into his face and tone of voice.

"There is a girl!" she exclaimed, as she admired that he was able to fool her. Lindsey shushed her and told the mystery phone person that was a client who said that.

"You need me to come there?" he asked. "Okay. Sure." Lindsey hung up. "That wasn't my girlfriend."

"Either you're lying or you're just totally crushing on whoever that was." Sarai replied.

Lindsey didn't answer that. "I said I'd help you guys, and I will, but I need to go somewhere for a while. You can stay here if you want...or meet me here later, or just go off on your own and figure this out. Whatever you want," was all he said as he left.

Sarai wait a few moments before grabbing her boyfriends hand, "lets go," she said.

"Go where?" he asked.

"To follow Lindsey, duh!"

"Call me crazy, but don't you think we should be...I don't know, looking into why we keep getting sent to the past, instead of stalking strange Wolfram and Hart lawyers?"

"Don't be such a pooper. Stalking Wolfram and Hart lawyers can be fun. Dawn and I do it all the time. Besides, since we ended up here, didn't we? Maybe this is why."

"To stalk someone?"

"Yeah. Besides, Lindsey's totally cool. I want to help him out with his girl trouble. We can figure all this wackyness out after." She explained. Truth be told, she didn't really know why she was so fascinated in helping this Lindsey guy out, but she did. So her plans for getting back to her time, and/or tracking down her dad and bothering him, would have to be put on hold.

The two then set off to follow Lindsey McDonald and see who the mystery girl is._ 'With my help, he'll be in this chick by the end of the day. And yet another example of how people are wrong when they say I can be inconsiderate to other peoples feelings. I wonder who she is though? And how could she not want him? Maybe there's someone else, like a twisted love triangle. This could be juicy. The other if this is the case, then the other guy must be REALLY hot.' _Sarai thought.

* * *

A/N:Poor, Poor Sarai has no idea what's coming, does she now? Wow, I didn't intend at all to write this much Sarai/Lindsey chatting, but it just kept flowing and seemed right. And because of that, it became its very own chapter. It was some of the most fun I had with writing Sarai, that didn't involve making fun of Angel. I hope you liked it. Up next; Sarai uncovers the truth about Lindsey's mystery girl...and reacts in typical Sarai fashion. The question is; How will everyone else react?Sarai also learns why Lindsey only has one hand.And of courseSarai encounters Cranky season2 Angel. Ryan will also have hisfirst one-on-oneconversation withDarla. Until then, feel free to leave me reviews. 


	6. Sex, Dad, and Revelations

A/N: Thanks everyone for the reviews! Keep em' coming. I'm glad most of you seem to like the Sarai/Lindsey interaction. Okay, here's the last of the season 2.

* * *

Sarai and Ryan successfully managed to follow Lindsey back to his apartment building without being caught. When they entered the buildings lobby, they hid behind a wall and watched him get in the elevator. "Okay, now how are we supposed to find out what apartment he's in?" Ryan asked his girlfriend.

"Like this," she answered walking over to the door man, "excuse me, can you please tell me which apartment Lindsey McDonald's in?"

"5C," the doorman replied.

"Thank you," Sarai and Ryan got in the next free elevator and headed to the 5th floor. They both froze when the reach his door. "What do we do? Knock?" Sarai questioned.

"How should I know? You're the one with the stalking experience."

"Knocking is the polite thing to do, Dad tells me that all time," Sarai said as she attempted to turn the door handle so she could just walk in. "Its locked," she stated with a pout.

"So I guess we're gonna be polite," Ryan responded as he knocked on the door.

**Meanwhile inside:**

"Who's that?" Darla asked Lindsey when they heard the knock.

Lindsey turned and looked at the door. It was the middle of the day, he had no idea who it could be. "I'll go find out," he answered going over to the door. He was shocked to see who was on the other side.

"Miss us?" Sarai asked.

"This wasn't my idea," Ryan added.

"What are you two doing here? And how did you even get here?" Lindsey questioned.

"We followed you, duh!" Sarai said, pushing her way past him and entering the apartment, "I said I was going to help you wi-OH MY SHIT!" She exclaimed when she saw the blonde on the couch. And with her special senses, she could tell that her mother was once again a vampire at this point. She whipped around and stared jaw-dropped at Lindsey. Ryan, noticing the look on his girlfriends face also walked in Lindsey's place. He too couldn't believe it.

"What's going on, Lindsey?" Darla questioned.

"Oh, I think I should be the one asking the questions!" Sarai exclaimed. "What the hell are you two doing?"

"I should be asking you and your friend that," Lindsey replied.

"Oh like hell! The fact that my mother is sitting on your couch gives me the upper hand in the question asking!"

"Your what!" both Lindsey and Darla exclaimed.

"Mother. M-o-t-h-e-r. Ya know, the person the baby lives in for nine months before its born."

"That's impossible. I can never have any children, I'm sure of it." Darla stated.

"Well, when other forces interfere, you can. Trust me, I am the exception to the vampires can't have kids rule."

"You know I'm a vampire?"

"Of course I can. I lived in one for nine months, I can spot one a mile a way...or a block depending on if I'm paying attention or not."

"You're a teenager. You said you're from 3 years from now, how does that work?" Lindsey asked.

"You've met before?" Darla questioned.

"They came to my office."

Sarai sighed. She'd had to repeat the story of her life so many times throughout the past two years, she'd become sick of hearing herself do it. "I was born, I spent time in a place where time moved faster, I came back very aged," she then explained, in the shortest version she could think of. Darla stood up and walked over to Sarai. She stared at her face for one minute, followed by sniffing the air.

"She's telling the truth, Lindsey, she is my daughter."

"I told you so!"

Lindsey didn't know what to say, but he now knew who at least one of the people were Sarai reminded him of. He looked at both Darla and Sarai, and the similarities, mainly the eyes, were obvious. "You alright there, Lindsey?" Sarai asked.

"Yeah...I'm...just...surprised." he answered.

Sarai laughed, "you and me both. I mean here I stalk you and everything in hopes of helping you get laid, and it turns out you wanna bang my mom. Which, by the by, isn't going well with my stomach and whatever other part of you that controls when you puke."

"I'm sorry, what about banging me? What the hell went on in your office?" Darla once again needed answers.

"Oopsies." Sarai uttered. "Nothing, its nothing. Sometimes, well I should never be allowed to speak."

"Sometimes?" Ryan echoed.

"Okay, the government should demand that I have my entire mouth wired shut. In fact, any day I'm sure it'll happen. Rumor has it it'll be addressed in the next congress meeting," Sarai said with a straight face.

"Really?" Darla and Lindsey responded.

"No. I have an odd mind that doesn't really think about what I say before I say it. That's another reason why I shouldn't speak. But, DUDE! I had you two. So anyway, why are you in Lindsey's apartment?"

"I live here," Darla answered.

Sarai focused all her attention on Lindsey, "wow. Looks like I'm not the only actor around here. And here I thought you couldn't get a girl. I'm impressed," she commented. Until, another thought, a sickening horrible thought, entered her mind. "Wait! You live together. Your having the sex and all and its so close to when..." she had to stop to catch her breath.

"Oh no," Ryan commented, knowing where her dramatic mind was going.

"What's she going to say now?" Lindsey whispered to him

"Oh, you'll see. You haven't heard nothing yet."

Sarai went back to talking, "oh...oh...mom...with two...guys! Close too the making of me! What if...is he my real father? Oh no, my entire life has been a huge lie! Oh mother of crap...I'm gonna be on Muary for a DNA test and then run off the stage divested...and FUCK! I offered my father the chance to illegally devirginize me! And I thought my life was jammed up before."

Lindsey and Darla remained silent for a moment. Sarai's outburst shocked them. Ryan on the other hand, knew exactly what to say. "Snap out of it! Sarai, there is no way, that Lindsey can be your father. Okay; A, remember you were only able be 'made' as you like to call it because it was done by two vampires. B; You're not exactly a big spender. C; We both know you own several bottles of mousse. D; Brooding isn't a foreign concept to you. And E, and keep in mind I'm only saying this because I care; Your forehead isn't exactly small. So its very safe to say you don't need to worry that your dad isn't actually him." Ryan told her.

Once Sarai was done feeling her forehead, a bit insecurely, she spoke "those are very good points. Especially B, C and D. Those are very daddy like, they could only be passed down through DNA."

Suddenly, Lindsey knew who the other person was she reminded him of. And he wasn't happy about it. "So, you had a kid with Angel," he said to Darla, clearly hurt.

"So you know him?" Sarai asked.

"Yeah, Sarai, you could say that."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Lindsey held up his plastic hand, "I used to have a real one, until he cut it off."

Sarai's eyes widened. She had heard a story from a rather 'intoxicated' Gunn once about a lawyer who's hand got cut off by Angel, and now she knew who it was. She also however, knew her father and she knew there must've been a reason. "Why? What'd you do that made him cut it off?"

Lindsey looked away from her. Despite the knowledge that she was the offspring of Angel, she was a part of Darla too, and the girl who had amused him in his office long ago. He still liked her. "I tried to destroy something that Cordelia would die without."

Sarai nodded, "yeah, that would do it. I tried to kill Cordy once, it was one of the first things I did when I got back from the other place, tried to kill dad, more then once too. I still have both hands though...but then again you can probably see that."

"Just so you know, I'm not sleeping with Lindsey," Darla then told her daughter.

"Really?" she questioned. Darla nodded. "Why the hell not?" she then asked.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me, you have super hearing, I know you heard me. Why aren't you sleeping with him? You have actually looked at him, right? I know he's willing too. If I were you I would so hit that."

"I'm feeling uncomfortable at this point," Lindsey stated.

"Gee, it's a good thing you don't have a boyfriend that could possibly be offended by your talk of doing someone else," Ryan said, but then he remembered who else was in the room too. "Not that I actually want to do your daughter, Ms. Darla-Sarai's-Mom," he added. Sarai looked angry. "I mean, not that I don't want to either...oh I give up!" Ryan then exclaimed, flopping on a chair, until something else hit him. "Hey, wait a minute, Sarai. Why are you saying its okay for your mom to be with another guy, yet you're totally against your dad having a girlfriend?"

"Several reasons. Reason one; I'm saying not saying mommy and Lindsey should get married, I'm saying they should get laid...even if there's a major ew factor in the image. Reason two; As long as I still get created by mom and dad, who mom goes out with before doesn't matter to me."

"Then how come Dawn's sister bothers you? She dated your dad before you were born." Ryan interrupted and sated.

"Who's side are you on? And that's different. Buffy, the Vampire Layer, didn't date daddy, she used him because she was a horny teenager with a thing for an older man. Like I am right now, with Lindsey...or Adrian Grenier, Eminem, and Josh Duhamel. Only she actually dated her guy. Plus, she's the reason he killed mommy!"

"My darling girl's so smart," Darla said hugging Sarai.

"Again, I'm feeling uncomfortable with the talk of 'doing me'." Lindsey reminded everyone.

"Shut up. You don't know how lucky you've got it. Over a year we've been going out and she hasn't talked about me like that," Ryan responded.

"Yeah, not too your face," Sarai answered. "Back to Buffy though, she was also very mean, and from what I heard, borderline abusive to my Spike."

"Your WHO!" Darla screamed, enraged.

"Spike. Yes, I know you hate him very much. So does daddy. I'm reminded that all the time. But he's funny and one of my best friends and does a very good job at helping me bother dad." she answered. "And Reason Three; I'm not against daddy having a girlfriend. I'm against daddy having a girlfriend who tries to act like she's my mother as well. And also, there's the fact that my bedroom it close to his and on more then one occasion, I heard some sounds and requests that seriously made me consider cutting my ears off. All this talk of The Daddy makes me want to go and see him. Lindsey, come on."

"What?" he questioned.

She groaned, why was she always so misunderstood? Maybe she was really just to smart for everyone...either that, or insane. "I just said I want to see dad, and he's probably at the hotel, and I don't feel like walking all the way there. So you're going to drive me."

"I can't."

"Yes you can, I know you have a car, I followed you here, remember? I saw you drive it. It's a nice car too. So, lets go."

Lindsey shook his head, "I'm sorry, but I won't take you over there."

"Yes you will."

"No I won't."

"Yes you will."

"No I won't."

"Look, Lindsey, I've have these kinds of conversations multiple times a day with people who refuse to go along with my ideas. I always win. This will not be an exception, so lets just skip the rest of this, okay?"

Lindsey look to Darla and Ryan, who both just shrugged and gave him a 'your screwed' look. He looked back at Sarai. She was now giving him the puppy eyes, and dammit they got him. It wasn't his fault, it was her and her Darla-like eyes. "Fine, I'll take you," he sighed.

"I thought you would. Okay great, so Lindsey and I will go, and mom you and Ryan can hang here and chat. Oooh, its like a dysfunctional reality show waiting to happen."

"You sure you don't need me to go with you?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure. I shouldn't be too long, you and mom have fun."

Lindsey and Sarai left, leaving Ryan alone with Darla for the first time. _'Well, I've survived alone time with Angel, so how bad could this be?' _he thought.

"So...you're dating my future daughter?" Darla questioned, in an attempted to make conversation with the boy.

"Yeah, I am."

She walked over to him and pushed him against a wall, "if you ever go male on that darling girl..." she finished her statement by vamping out.

'_Okay, so this is bad,'_ he thought. "Um...I won't" he said unsteadily.

Darla snorted and rolled her eyes, "you are so human."

Meanwhile, Lindsey pulled up in front of the Hyperion and turned to Sarai, "I drove you here, but I'm not going in," he stated.

She laughed, "yeah, fine. Sissy."

"Watch it."

"Or what?" she challenged.

"Or I won't be here when you're ready to leave and you can walk back," he threatened.

"I like you, Lindsey," she replied getting out of the car and walking in the hotel. There was no one in the lobby. "Yodel!" she yelled. Angel came down the stairs, he did not look happy...more so then usual, that is.

"What?" he demanded.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"Who the hell are you and what do you want!" Angel snapped, sounding highly aggravated.

Sarai was taken back for a moment. She didn't really like seeing her father angry like this, but that didn't mean she didn't like mocking it. "Wow. Who added the extra grumpy to your hair gel this morning?"

"Look I'm really not in the mood, so either tell me why you're here, or get the hell out!"

"No, seriously, what's wrong? Why you so pissed off?"

"Why do you care?"

"If I told you I was your kid in the future, would you believe me?"

"No."

"Okay, well then there's no point in saying it...even though its true."

"No, it can't be."

"Yes, it can."

"Can't."

"Can."

"Can't"

"Can."

"Can't."

"Can."

"Can't.

"Can!" Sarai eventually screamed, which scared Angel a bit.

"Okay...maybe it can."

"Haven't I been trying to tell you that?"

"Well, its hard to believe! I still don't know if I really get it!"

"I. Am. Your. Kid. If you know how kids are made, then you should get it. And if you don't, well, then I'll be deeply shocked."

"Why are you here? What's the reason for this?" Angel asked.

Sarai raised an eyebrow at him, "just to let you know, that was the same question twice in a row, just reworded."

Angel was getting annoyed by this girl. "Just answer my damn question!"

"Why the hell are you being such an ass? Where's Gunn, Cordelia, or even Wesley? Maybe I can actually have a conversation with one of them, because you must be on some kinda vampopause, or something."

"Vampopause?"

"Yeah, you know, menopause for vampires. Oh wait, this is the past so you're not 250 yet, so maybe it's a vampiod."

"Okay, what's that?"

"A period for vampires, DUH! Sheesh, its not that hard to figured out. Is the blood you've been drinking been going right through you? Coming out the other end? Cause I have something in my bag that might help you."

"I'm NOT on my period!" Angel insisted.

"Okay, it was only a theory. You just seem pissed, what to talk about it?"

"No."

"Does it have to do with Lindsey? Cause he and mom aren't sleeping together, I checked."

Angel was angrier now. "Lindsey? How the hell do you know Lindsey? And who's mom isn't sleeping with him?"

"My mom. The woman that you...you know...did the baby making process...to make me. But most call her Darla. She's not sleeping with Lindsey. She told me it herself. So no need to be Mr. Cranky Pants...and that was _SO_ the _WRONG_ name to call you. I must be shot now."

"Darla? DARLA? She's still alive! But I..." Angel yelled.

"You what? What did you do to her, this time? And technically, she's undead."

"It figures she's still in cahoots with Lindsey. DAMN THEM! Angel exclaimed as he began to pace. "But...I... set her on fire!"

Now, Sarai was pissed, "you did WHAT? You set my mommy, the mother of ME, on FIRE?" She then slapped her father. "What is wrong with you? You don't just go around setting people who you eventually have a child with on fire! You just don't! Especially after you staked them once already. When I get back to my time, you and I are SO going to have a long talk, buddy. Until then I am leaving here, and I am VERY pissed off." With that, she stormed out of the hotel.

'_How could he? Why did he? I knew he hated her! Even in my time he never talks about her. He probably really does consider Cordelia more of my mother then mom is. And to think I've been thinking of telling him that she visits me sometimes. He'd probably just accuse it of being some evil trick from some demon or something, which it TOTALLY isn't. I bet he even hated her during the whole night of my creation. Like one of those twisted TV relationships that you see go to the epic climax of angry sex, with no love involved, or likeness for each other at all. And that's what I was born from great. Don't I feel special now. This sucks. I hate the past!'_

As soon as she got back in the car, Lindsey could tell she was upset. "What happened?" he asked.

"Don't worry about it. Can you just take me back to my mom and Ryan, please?" she asked, her voice only a little higher then a whisper. She wanted to cry, but she wouldn't let herself. Not in front of Lindsey, or anyone for that matter. The only person she truly felt okay crying around, was Angel, and right now that wasn't an option.

"Are you sure you're okay? I'm guessing the Angel you just spoke with, wasn't the one you're used to."

"No, he really isn't. But let's just go back, okay. Thanks you for driving me here."

"No problem." the care ride back was a silent one.

'_He won't get away with this!'_

When they arrived back at Lindsey's Sarai didn't waste any time. She grabbed Ryan's hand, dragged him in Lindsey's room and looked the door. "It's time!" she declared.

"Time? Time for what?"

She sat on the bed, "we're going to have sex."

"What? What the hell?"

"My dad was an asshole to my mom before I was made. And that's pissing me off. So I am going to do something that I know he wouldn't like, and that is you. So come on, let's go."

"I am not going to have sex with you for the first time, because you're pissed at Angel."

Sarai scoffed, "why not? My parents were pissed off at each other the night I was made. So in a way, it makes sense that this is how it should be."

"No, Sarai, it doesn't. Their feelings, or lack of, for each other, has nothing to do with us. And up until now, I know for a fact you don't want to sleep with me, or anyone else. Despite what you may say."

Sarai was embarrassed. "I know. But, I don't know. I guess in the car ride here it seemed like the perfect idea. Maybe I'm not as smart as that piece of paper says I am."

"Can I get **that** on paper?"

"Never. And if you ever bring it up again, I'll lie."

"Okay."

"Hey, Ryan, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Part of the reason why you don't want to right now, is because you're terrified that when we get back, my dad will find out and kill the hell out of you, right?"

Ryan sighed, "terrified is an understatement."

With that, the teenagers once again disappeared.

* * *

A/N: Okay, that's all for season two. Up next; Sarai encounters dorky season 1 Wesley, shallow Cordy and depressed/lonely Angel. Oh yeah, and we might even finally find out why they keep getting sent back in time. Until then, feel free to leave me reviews. 


	7. Answers and Past Personalities

A/N: Sorry the update took so long. But a BIG thanks to those who reviewed! Keep it up. :)

Sarai and Ryan were in what seemed to be a warehouse looking building with offices inside. Sarai opened the office door that was in front of them, and they went inside. A younger Cordelia greeted them when they walked in. "Hi, welcome to Angel Investigations, we help the helpless, are you guys helpless? And what will be you method of payment?" she said to them.

"Excuse me?" a confused Sarai questioned.

"Did you come here because you need to hire us for something? Is there a monster after you? And how much are you willing to pay? I mean, sure Angel will probably say that since you two are young, we need to help you for the sake of helping, but you know, he still doesn't grasp the concept of a business," Cordelia explained.

Ryan and Sarai were very surprised, this was not the Cordelia they were used to. "Okay, so let me get this straight; you'd rather make money then save lives?" Sarai asked.

"Now, now, I didn't say that. Saving lives in important, but money is also important in my life, for say, rent, clothes and food. Working for free all the time will not cover those expenses. So, do you have money or not?"

"I don't know what made you change, but I'm sorry it happened," Sarai muttered.

"What?" Cordelia asked, not being able to hear her the first time.

"Um...nothing, can you just get Angel for us, please?"

"Sure," Cordelia said before heading down to his apartment.

"Wow," Ryan commented after she left.

"I know! I mean, how unfair is this? In our time, she's all martyr-like-goody-goody, and I have to put up with that, but yet, here she is now, actually cool and someone I can like seriously relate too and get along with, and of course knows the value of having money, but I'm not here! If she insists on being all wannabe mom, the least she could do is revert to this form!"

"What, you mean moderately selfish and greedy?"

"DUH! I mean, its like overtime she's become one of those TV characters thats ultra cool, but gets completely diminished over time, during a whole 'person growth arc'. Sometimes, SCREW PERSONAL GROWTH!"

"And yet, I am not surprised you've said any of this," Ryan mused out loud.

Sarai shrugged as she looked around the office, "hey, I only speak the truth...except for when I'm lying of course. By the lack of decoration, I am guessing dad did it, or didn't do it, himself. It just proves my theory."

"Do I want to know what the theory is?"

"You already know it."

"Ah," Ryan nodded, "that theory."

"Yup, that one. And I know it's true."

"Yes, of course, I am sure that before you were born Angel was virtually helpless with an empty life, and totally pathetic, until you livened him up...figuratively speaking."

"It's sad to think, but I know its true."

"It's nice that you've mastered modesty the way you have."

"Yeah, well, you know me, I master."

Cordelia returned to the office with Angel not far behind her. "Okay, boss, here they are, real clients," she announced.

"Not exactly," Sarai corrected.

"Damn," Cordelia whispered.

Angel rolled his eyes, "Cordelia, why don't you work on the filing system while I talk to these people?" he suggested. Cordelia did just that and Angel led the teens into his office. "I'm sorry about her...she's...just...Cordelia. So is there something I can help you two with?"

Sarai shrugged, "I don't know. Let's find out, shall we? I think we shall. So here's the dealio...dadio."

"What?" Angel questioned, confused by Sarai.

'_Hehe, even in the past, I still have my powers of daddy confusion,'_ she thought. "Okay, I'm Sarai, and see, we keep on getting sucked into past years, and well, we can't get back to our time."

Angel nodded, "I see, so this is a past year?"

"Yeah. Oh yeah, and there is something about what I am in the future that I think you should know," Sarai answered, as Angel went to sit in his chair. "I'm your daughter." Angel missed he chair and fell on the floor. Sarai laughed.

"Can you repeat that?"

"I am your daughter. Which would make you my father."

"Are you okay, sir?" Ryan asked.

"I...I think so," Angel answered as he stood back up.

"Oh come on, you're Angel, Mr. SoulVamp, saving the world and all and before that you were Mr. CompleteEvilVamp, this really shouldn't be a shock to someone who has seen and done as much as you have."

Angel stared blankly at her for a minute before responding. "B-but you can't be. I mean, vampires can't have kids, and even if...I can't have sex."

"Okay, first of all, never say the 'S' word again because your old and daddy and can't ever say it, second, yeah, you kind of can have one...you just haven't discovered that yet...obviously, and third, never say the 'S' word!"

"And who are you?" Angel pointed at Ryan.

"I'm Sarai's...friend, Ryan" he answered.

"Oh."

Angel stood there shock and confused, it was apparent on his face. Sarai did not like that. "Are you alright?" she asked.

"I-I think...I'm...just...surprised," he stuttered.

"You look like your gonna hurl," she pointed out. "You need to lay down."

"No, I'll be alright."

Sarai narrowed her eyes, she did not like it when people refused her medical advice. "Look, bucko, I've seen every episode of ER, at least three times, and Willow's sent me tapes of Doogie Howser, I know when people are having stomach troubles and are about to spew all over the place. You, father, are about too, now, you lie down and get rest, and if you behave well, I'll bring you tea," She insisted sternly.

"But I-"

"GO!" she yelled. Dumbfounded as to why he was listening to a teenager, who was supposedly his daughter, and deeply scary when she's giving orders, he turned and headed down to his place. Sarai smiled and followed him. Ryan went to talk to Cordelia.

As Sarai snooped around Angel's place during her tea making process, Ryan filled Cordelia in on all the details. "So he knocks up a girl in the future? I'm really not surprised," Cordelia huffed. "So did he and Buffy do the whole melodrama thing once they found out a bun was in her oven?"

Ryan's eye's widened, "NO! Cordelia, please, please, for the sake of all of us, never say that again! Sarai will FREAK if she hears you call the B name her mother, because, she is not, only Sarai would point that out with more anger and cursing."

"Really? And what does she have against Buffy?"

Ryan shook his head, "I wouldn't even know where to explain. Just, don't mention the name. Please?"

"Sure. Besides, it's not like I do often. I have a life of my own, and not everything in this world revolves around little miss likes-to-stake," Cordelia replied.

'_Damn, teenage Cordy and Sarai really are a lot alike,'_ he thought.

Meanwhile, downstairs, after causing a minor spill and breaking one mug, the tea was finally made. Sarai added some lemon, and a pinch of sugar to it, and brought it to her father. "Drink it slowly so it won't burn your esophagus, and of course, so I won't have to make you another one so quickly."

Angel took the tea with caution, for some reason, he couldn't help but trust her cooking abilities, even if it was only tea, less than he trusted Cordy's. When he sipped it, he was shocked to discover it tasted pretty good. "WOW," he said.

"Don't be so surprised it's good, or I'll take the tea away."

"Sorry," he apologized as he drank the tea.

"I guess I can let it slide. Now, drink up when you look healthier, you can get up." As Angel rested, Sarai hung around the living room and watched TV. She heard someone coming down the stairs, assuming it was Cordy or Ryan, she didn't bother getting up...or looking away from the TV. However, when it sounded like they tripped down the last two steps, she looked to see what was going on. The person wasn't Ryan or Cordelia, it was Wesley. It was Wesley wearing tight black jeans, a t-shirt, and a leather jacket. "What is with the outfit? Is it Halloween or something?"

"I'm sorry, what?" Wesley questioned as he got off the floor and adjusted his glasses. For some reason, he seemed even more British too her than in her time.

"The outfit, why are you wearing it?"

He didn't understand why she was asking that, but he answered anyway. "I am what you would call a rogue demon hunter, a sometimes associate of the one Angel whom you are visiting I assume? I need to speak with him myself." It was after he finished talking, when he realized it was now Sarai who was on the floor, only she was laughing hysterically, and had been doing so since 'rogue demon hunter' exited his mouth. Hearing the noise, Angel came out of his room.

"What happened? What's with her?" he asked, pointing to Sarai, who was still in hysterics.

"Wesley...rogue," she managed to say between laughter, but she was unable to finish. She was so loud, Ryan and Cordelia heard her and came down.

"What's going on?" Cordelia asked. Ryan took a look at Wesley, and the answer was clear to him.

"Let it go, honey, everyone goes through a bad fashion phase."

"It's...not...only...cloths," Sarai giggled. It was when she had to go to the bathroom, when she picked herself off the floor, stood up and controlled herself a bit, "toilet?" she asked. Angel pointed to the bathroom. Two minutes later, she came back to join everyone. Ryan and Cordy were filling Wesley in and Angel...was in big trouble. "I didn't tell you to get out of bed yet!" she yelled at him.

"But I had to see what was going on."

"That's no excuse. I told you that you were sick. What if you were walking around, felt the need to throw up, did it right on the floor? and in the process lost your balance, fell on the floor, knocked something off a table that fell on top of your head and you got knocked out? Huh? Then what? You could've been in a coma...or got brain damage, or worse, needed to go to a doctor!"

Angel furrowed his brow, something he was very good at doing, "ah...I don't think that would happen. Plus, if I did go into a coma, or have brain damage, I think I'd need to go to a doctor for that."

"Not really, I mean, personally, I don't understand why people can't be in coma's in their own homes. I mean, they're asleep, so why do they need to be in a hospital? I often wondered that when Co-...never mind," she said, cutting herself off from revealing Cordelia's year-long nap, because she didn't want to have to get into that big discussion.

"I thought you liked doctors? Didn't you say that you watch them on TV?" Angel asked.

"I like TV doctors, especially Noah Wyle looking TV doctors. That's TV so its okay. But really doctors are different. They're evil, and now you can try and convince me otherwise, but it won't work."

"She's right, it won't," Ryan added, well aware that his girlfriend was not a fan of doctors, despite the fact that Ryan himself wanted to be a doctor, and that she herself liked to take care of people when they were sick, but he had decided she liked that because she got to tell people what to do and have a good reason for making them listen.

"So you two haven't found out why you keep going back in time?" Angel asked.

"No, we've tried to figure it out in the other years, but we couldn't. We think it has something to do with a spell she used," Ryan answered.

"Excuse me, but he's sick. He needs to go back to bed," Sarai stated.

"Fine," Angel shrugged, "I had an idea of how to help you two, but if I'm sick I guess I can't help."

"What do you know, he's all better! It's a miracle!" Sarai squealed.

"I think the best bet would be too speak with The Oracles," Angel stated.

"The What-Acles?" Sarai questioned.

"The Oracles. They're seers, a connection to the Powers The Be...do you know about The Powers That Be?"

"DUH! I'm fifteen, not an idiot."

"Okay, I was just checking. So, okay, I'll go prepare to open the gate."

"Gate? Huh? There's a gate?"

"Um, Sarai, see, The Oracles are sort've located on another plain, like their own dimension."

"So, let me get this straight, you're going to fix our time hopping problem by having us go two another dimension? Am I the only one who finds this weird?"

"If you don't want to come, I will go for you," Angel offered.

Sarai shrugged, "nah, it's cool. I'll come. It'll screw up my motif if a portal to another dimension opens and I don't go through it."

"Gee, there's a rep I'd want to keep up," Cordelia snarked.

"Your bitchy...in a very cool way, I like you," Sarai replied.

"So, let's go to these Oracle people, shall we?" Ryan suggested.

About 45 minutes later, Angel had successfully got himself and the teenagers to see The Oracles.

"Hello there, come before us, lower beings," the female Oracle greeted.

'_Come before me lower beings? That's awesone! I've **got **to start answering my door like that. I can't believe I've never thought of it,' _Sarai thought.

'_Great. Something tells be she's going to be using that 'lower being' line from on,'_ Ryan told himself.

"What is it you want from us?" the male Oracle asked.

"These kids, they keep on getting trapped in past years, and they can't figure out why, and one of them my..." Angel started to explain.

"The girl, it is her. She is the miracle child, the sacred one," the male Oracle interrupted.

"That's my name, and it'll never get worn out," Sarai replied. "So, why is this happening...Oracle people?"

"Because of you. The special one."

"That spell I did?"

"Not exactly," the female Oracle corrected. "Your spell was only the cause of your first travel. The Powers, have decided, once you were a year behind, to send you back further."

"Why?"

"Because you are the special one. They wanted you too see the events that led up to your miraculous arrival," the male said.

"Okay what is up with all the complements bro? Cause she's taken!" Ryan snapped, becoming jealous, which only boosted his girlfriends ego.

"What? You two are dating?" a surprised Angel questioned.

"Did you really think they were 'friends' vampire?" the female asked. "Wow, you really are unprepared for her coming."

"Tell me about it," Sarai said, proud of the fact that she completely throws her father for a loop, the once he thinks he's recovered from, she successfully does it again. "And Ryan please, if this Oracle dude feels the need to complement me and worship me, well who are we to deny him of that? Oh yeah, and for the record, if at any point you feel the need to do the worshiping on your knees, I won't object."

"Please, you may be the miracle child, but you are still a lower being. It is you who should worship me," the oracle replied. Ryan snickered.

"Well screw you," Sarai replied, which cause her, Ryan and Angel to get kicked out of the Oracles realm.

"Nice going," Ryan commented.

"Did you have to be so crude?" Angel slightly scolded.

"I could've said worse, I have said worse...much worse," she defended.

"So I guess we'll be on this trip for as long as these powers want, huh?" Ryan stated.

"It seems that was from what they said. Come on, you two should come back to my place," Angel said. As they started to head to the apartment, Sarai stopped short and stared at her father. Ryan noticed her stop and stopped with her.

"Something wrong?" he asked.

"Wrong? No. But... Every time we go back a year, I swear dad looks thinner. Weird..." she mused as she continued to walk again.

Later that night, Ryan was sleeping on Angel's sofa, and Sarai, due to Angel's request, was in his room, trying to fall asleep. Angel came in the bedroom holding a blanket. "It gets cold in here sometimes," he explained as he put the blanket on the bed. He didn't leave the room though, he stood still and looked at the one thing he never thought he'd have.

"Is there something you wanted?" she asked.

"Oh...sorry...it's just..."

"A bit weird that your future child suddenly shows up? It's okay, you can say it."

Angel softly laughed, "okay. I didn't want you to get the wrong idea though. It's weird that you're here...but it's not bad."

"Are you lonely? Cause, ever since I saw you in the office, you've had your lonely face on."

"I don't have a lonely face," Angel argued.

"Yea you do. It resembles the world-famous-broody face, but there's a difference. And I know when it's the lonely face, because you have it on whenever I come home from being out a long time and when it's the broody face, because, well, that's your regular face, so you can't hide it."

Angel sat on the bed, "I don't know...I guess...maybe a little," he confessed.

"I knew it. The theory stands."

"What?"

"Never mind."

"Okay."

Sarai moved close enough to her dad to pat him on the head, " I'd try and comfort you about your loneliness more, but I'm tired."

"That's okay," he assured her.

Sarai flung her arm around him, he hesitated for a moment before reciprocating. "Night, daddy, love you," she said before getting back to a sleeping position.

"Same to you, Sarai." He sat on the bed and watched her sleep for a while, in what some could consider awe, that she was really his. He watched until she started to talk in her sleep about cheese, marshmellows, strawberries, hot dogs, manic clowns, more cheese, and something called 'the gel rebellion'. That confused and scared him into leaving her alone to sleep.

However, when she and Ryan awoke, they found themselves in yet another time.

A/N: Where are they you ask? Well, you'll just have to wait and see. Well, actually, you can review, wait and see. And to those celebrating Easter today; Happy Easter.


	8. Confronting Scoobies and Watcher Wesley

A/N: Thank you so much to all those who reviewed. I am glad your all liking it. Keep them coming. :)

Unlike all the other times, Sarai and Ryan did not find themselves in a building. Nope, this time they were in the middle of a road. In front of them was a sign that read 'Welcome To Sunnydale'. "oh, this'll be fun." Sarai muttered. Sarai started to walk straight, towards the sign.

"Where are we going?" Ryan asked.

"Well, we're about two more steps into Sunnydale, I suggest we go there. Odds are, this is when dad lived here."

"Okay, and how do you suggest we find him?"

"OH! Cordy and Harmony! They always talk about this one club they went to, The Bronze, we can walk around town until we find it, and than we'll find them," she said, pulling her boyfriend into the town.

They found The Bronze, rather quickly, actually, they found it pretty damn fast, which made Sarai realize that Sunnydale, was not like LA. When she was able to get into the club, without any trouble because she's under 16, she realized it was probably the opposite of LA. The inside of the club was not spectacular. If it were in LA, she wouldn't bother using the fake ID that says she's 17 (that Doyle made for her) or sneaking in behind the bouncers back, or going in through one of the windows. As they looked around the club, Sarai caught sight of something she didn't want to see. Ryan, caught on quickly. "What's wrong now?" he asked.

"Over there," she answered, pointing to a teenage boy, getting drinks.

"Okay, so, who is he?"

"Number four," she answered.

Ryan, having seen her 'lists' more than once, knew what she meant, "so, that's Xander, huh?"

"Sadly." Sarai walked over to a table, that was near the one that she saw Xander to go, bringing the drinks to Willow and Buffy. Ryan followed her, they sat and watched the trio.

"So, this stalking stuff, is this our new thing?" Ryan asked.

Sarai shrugged, "I don't think so, usually I do the stalking thing with Dawn."

"So you said before."

"Yup. You could come sometimes. There's this one guy, Knox, he works with Fred, and if she wasn't with Wes I know he'd be hitting on her all the time, we stalk him all the time. He's massively paranoid now, it's great."

"You scare me sometimes."

"I know."

"So, if that's Xander, than are those girls, Buffy and Willow?"

"Yeah. The redhead's Willow. The blonde is the whore."

"What a nice thing to say about your best friend's sister."

Sarai snorted, "oh yeah, like she really cares about Dawn. She hasn't even visited her, since they came here to harass me. Dawn is more my sister than she is Buffy's."

Over at the other table the three friends were talking and laughing, until Buffy suddenly got quiet. "You alright, Buff?" Xander asked.

Buffy shrugged, "I guess. I don't know, I just... I feel like someone's watching us."

"WOW, isn't she little miss perceptive," Sarai whispered to Ryan as they continued to listen to the conversation. "Why isn't Dawn with her? I bet she left her home and made her feel sad. Like Buffy's too good to hang with her or something. I could so see her doing that."

"Now, Sarai, don't kill me for taking her side, but I don't exactly like taking my sister anywhere."

"True. But see, because since Buffy looks about your age, I am guessing Dawn's about eleven, which would mean she's the same age your sister is in our time, it's okay for you not to want to hang with her, because she's her, and not Dawn. There is no acceptable reason for not hanging with Dawn, no matter what her age is. And if by some chance, you meant your other sister, which I doubt cause you hardly ever talk about her; she's two, so she doesn't even count as a whole person yet."

"Oh, really?"

"Duh! Everyone knows you're not a whole person until your age outnumbers the fingers on one hand."

Ryan laughed. Buffy continued to feel like she was being watched. Eventually, she figured out she was. "Hey, I think those two over there are the ones watching us," she told her two friends, pointing in the direction of Ryan and Sarai.

Willow and Xander looked over at the boy who appeared to be about the same age as them, and the younger teenager. "I'm going to handle this," Xander declared.

"Are you sure?" Willow questioned.

"Yeah. I mean, they're not vampires, right?"

"Right," Buffy confirmed. Xander went to the other table.

"Um, hey, excuse me, but my friend can't help but feel that you two are...watching us," Xander said to them.

"It sounds like your friend can't help but think the entire world revolves around her," Sarai snapped.

"What she means is; go away," Ryan said. Unexpectedly, it worked. Xander walked back to the table. But, only to return with Buffy a few seconds later.

"What is going to on here?" Buffy demanded. Sarai used ever ounce of control she had to prevent herself from hitting Buffy with the chair she was sitting on.

"What is going on? I am here minding my own business and all of a sudden, some blonde air head decides that I must be watching her because she is just too amazing for anyone not to watch, and now I am being harassed," Sarai replied, very angrily.

"You were watching me and my friends!"

"Self involved, much?" another female voice said from behind Buffy. "My god, don't tell me you're still trying to hold on to those days of popularity you had when you were like seven," the voice, that belonged to none other than Ms. Cordelia Chase, finished.

"How pathetic," the person with Cordelia, Harmony Kendall, added.

Sarai smiled, delighted at the sight of one of her other best friend, and apparently, the 'good' verison of Cordelia. "Well, it seems like we're not the only ones who feel like we're being wrongly accused. So now, if you would kindly stop being obsessed with us, that'd be great," Ryan told Buffy.

Another person approached the table and the group, "what's going on?" Angel, asked. Sarai, having momentarily forgot they were in the past, upon seeing him, automatically put on her 'I'm too cute for you to be mad at and/or punish' face.

"Hi, we weren't doing anything," Sarai immediately said, out of habit. "But she," she pointed to Buffy, "was harassing me, and I think she's even checking out my boyfriend."

"What? That is like totally not true!" Buffy defended.

"Like totally not true? Are you intentionally trying to sound like your from The Valley?" Ryan questioned.

"Do NOT get me started on the damn Valley," Sarai requested.

"What's wrong with the Valley?" Cordelia asked.

"Seriously, don't get her started," Ryan answered, as he remembered his girlfriend's issues with the place.

"Okay, what is going on?" Angel once again asked.

"I told you," Sarai sweetly answered him.

"Who are you?" Angel continued to ask.

"Foreign exchange student," she replied.

"You sound American," Xander pointed out.

"Didn't anyone ever teach you not to judge people by their sound?"

"True, it's looks that matter," Harmony stated.

"Speaking of looks, you're looking a little old to be hanging around teenagers, so who are you?" Sarai decided to ask her father, interested in seeing what he could come up with.

"I-well... I" Angel stammered, "who I am is not your business," he answered.

"Well, I could've said the same, but I was polite and answered. You should do the same, it would be rude not to," Sarai taunted, with enjoyment.

"I'm Angel," he informed her.

"Okay, good for you, well, not good cause it's a girlie name, but anyway, it doesn't explain why you're here too."

"I am here because I saw my girlfriend talking to you, happy now?"

"Girlfriend? all of the girls around this table look to be about seventeen or eighteen, and you look like you're in your late twenties, and that may not be statutory if she's eighteen, but it's still gross."

"Ya know, I gotta agree," Xander said.

"Shut up! I didn't say you could agree with me. Leave him alone!" Sarai responded. "Leave me alone too. Just go away," she demanded, before getting up and running off. Ryan, of course, followed her.

"What was up with that?" he asked, when he finally caught up with her. She was sitting in a park, on the grass.

"What was I supposed to do? Tell him the truth? He wouldn't have believed me."

"He believed you the other times," Ryan pointed out.

"The first two, I was there, the third, Lorne was able to help me prove it and I was semi-there, the forth...well, I don't want to talk about that and I don't think he believed me, and the last time, he was lonely, so of course he believed it. Now, he has the almighty Buffy who just convince him I'm lying and that she's the only one he'll ever have or need. I don't know what the point of this whole thing is. I think it's just another excuse for the Powers to screw with me, they're probably bored or something. There's no point for me to be in this place."

"That's it?" Ryan replied, shocked. "You don't think you'll be believed, and you don't get the point of being here, so what, you're going to mope about it until the year changes again?"

"Oh, don't get me wrong, I am going to screw with these people somehow, believe me. And I'll enjoy it. But... I don't know. It's not like it'll really matter. I mean, in the end, we'll get sent back to our time, and everything will be the same. Cordy will still be the weird version, Dad will still be dating her, and I know he's still somehow in love with Buffy, who's ignoring the fact that her father's ignoring Dawn...and...It'll still be..."

"It'll still be what? Tell me, please."

"Isn't it obvious Ryan? Didn't you see the way my Dad looked at Buffy? He loved her, he still does. He loved her so much, he staked my own mother for her. He never loved my mother, not ever. In fact, as I recently learned from this trip, he pretty much hated her. He never talks about her, you know. Not ever."

"Your mom?"

"Yeah. Would it kill him to throw her name around once in awhile? He's too busy making out with Cordy, and occasionally having the Buffy fight with Spike, to do it. It's like she never even existed to him. I mean, yeah I love him and he's my favorite person in the world, but it pisses me off so much, sometimes."

"I imagine it would," he said to her, unsure of what he really should say.

She then sprung to her feet. "What the hell am I doing? No, no, I won't sit here and bitch about this. Not while Buffy's having a good time with my father. No, way. She deserves to know the truth, and I can't wait to tell her. It'll be even better than we she actually found out."

Ryan stood up, "maybe you should think this through, and you know, if wanna talk about this whole thing with your mom..."

"I don't! I don't! There's no point to it. So, let's just drop it. And also, let's find somewhere to sleep, okay? I'm tired."

Ryan stood up and put his arm around her, "sure. But, ah where are we going to go? Should like...see if we have enough cash for two hotel rooms or something?"

Sarai laughed, "Ryan, please. As you pointed out before at Lindsey's; I on occasion channel my dad's cheapness, so let me do that now as I say that there is no way I am about to spend money on a place to stay, when the Powers who are causing this, most likely won't reimburse me for it."

"What do you suggest we do?"

Sarai shrugged, "find somewhere abandon, and therefore free."

After some searching, the teens found an abandon vamp lair, and called it a night. The next day, Sarai forced Ryan to help her track down the infamous Sunnydale High, she's heard so many stories about.

They snuck into the school the school, and wondered around until they reached the library. Sarai had heard that spent a lot of time in the library, so she decided to go in. "So, this will be a experience for you huh? Going into a school library. How you ever been in ours?" Ryan asked as they opened the doors.

"You mean we have one at our school?" she replied. When they walked in the library, they encountered a man in a suit, with silver glasses. Once again, Sarai dropped to the floor with laughter. "Oh...okay...this really must be Halloween," she added as she picked herself up off the floor and supported herself by leaning against the checkout desk, continuing to laugh. "Cause it's the only way to explain this cheap, stuffy, Peirce Brosnan wannabe thing you got goin' on."

"I beg your pardon," the man she was speaking too, Wesley Wyndam Price, answered.

"I don't get that phrase. Never have. It's not like someone's really begging, although god knows I'd love it if anyone especially you, begged me for something. And just what am I expected to 'pardon?' why can't people just be normal and say 'I didn't friggin understand', its far more direct."

"Friggin? I am unfamiliar with that term. I guess it's just another example of this generations mutilation of the English language."

"I'd make a sarcastic comment, except I am preoccupied with being amazed that at some point in time you actually knew how to use a razor properly. Maybe that's the point of this!" Sarai said, almost hypnotically, as she poked Wesley's non-stubbly chin to check if it was really that smooth. "Amazing."

It wasn't long before Giles walked into the library to find a teenage girl poking at his Watcher-replacement. Buffy, wasn't far behind him. "Did we miss something?" the slayer asked her 'former' watcher.

"I have no bloody idea."

"Hey wait a minute, you two are the ones from last night," Buffy recalled.

The poking stopped. "Wow, very good. Who knows, next week she might know the ABC's or that there are more numbers than twenty. Someone please, praise her even more than she is for being a self-centered dits."

"Excuse me!" Buffy gasped.

"Just who are you?" Giles questioned.

"The Second Coming," Sarai replied.

"I seriously wouldn't be shocked if you really believed that." Ryan teased.

"Hello everyone, Miracle Child here. Say it with me now, Mir-ac-le! Or 'special' as that blueish dude called me."

"Sarai, sweety, I don't think that was the 'special' he was talking about."

"Screw you," Sarai laughed, "or, more specifically, I will never, if you keep it up."

"Actually, you won't cause Angel will probably castrate me first. I wouldn't be surprised if he already has it planned," Ryan said, forgetting their surroundings for a minute. "Damn," he muttered afterward.

"And you said I was the bad''special'?" Sarai taunted.

"W-w-w-hat?" Buffy stuttered. "What does Angel have to do with anything?"

"I don't know, what do I have to do with something?" Angel asked, entering the picture by coming into the library through the stacks.

"What are you doing here?" Buffy asked.

"I...was at home...and I felt like getting out. What's going on?" Angel replied.

"Bull. You risked the sun and got out to buy hair gel and figured since you were out, you'd stop by," Sarai accused.

"No I didn't!" he quickly defended. Sarai went over to him, reached into his coat and pulled out a drugstore bag containing three bottles of what she liked to call, 'his true life source'. Followed by hitting him with one of the bottles.

"First of all, how many times to I have to tell you about the icky smelling kinds! And second, don't ever think I don't know a hair gel run when you do one. It makes you so oddly happy I am shocked you don't turn into Angelus!" No one laughed. "See. This is why I like to have Spike with me at all times. He gets the humor," she mumbled, mainly talking to herself.

"How-how do you know me? And...Spike?" Angel questioned.

"Well, see you and I met one night in an alley, since you know, apparently I had to follow in your footsteps and have the big alley debut. Which by the by, is kinda on the over dramatic side..."

"Because you're **never **willingly over dramatic," Ryan had to sarcastically interrupt. Sarai kept talking and ignored it...because he was right, and she wouldn't admit it.

"Anyway, and from like what we've been told by that pesky little thing called DNA, you have this little legal obligation with me for eighteen years, or, really, about two years and like two months more. Do you see where I am going with this?" she asked. He stared blankly at her. "Apparently not. Okay, let me explain this as simply as I possibly can. Have you heard of time travel?" Angel nodded. "Good. Well that is what I've done. I have traveled here from the future, for reasons I am still unsure of. So I am from the future. And you know how everyone is born with parents?" he nodded again. "Excellent cooperation going on here! So in the future in which I am from, I like everyone else, I was born to a male and female. The male, being, you."

The room went silent. "S-s-o...I'm your father?" Angel eventually said, completely unsure of himself.

"It really shouldn't have taken you that long to get the full concept," Sarai replied.

"He's a vampire!" Buffy blurted out.

"No DUH," Sarai told her. "Remember about me stating being special? Heh, and you wondered why I insulted your intelligence before." She turned back to her father, "I am so glad you decided too upgrade. Even if it's currently Cordelia."

"WHAT! WHAT!" Buffy yelled. "C-c-c-c-c-cordelia! I don't know who you are, but Angel would NEVER have a child with HER!"

"He didn't! Don't you listen? I said he was currently with her, I didn't say they had a kid. If that were the case, I would've called her 'mom' because that is what you generally call your mother."

"This has to be some mistake, I can't have children," Angel insisted.

"I told you, I AM SPECIAL!"

"I am afraid you will need more proof than that," Giles stated.

Sarai thought for a minute. "Um...okay, let's see...how can I prove it? OH! I know. The night you became Angelus, after you like slaughtered your family, you went into your bedroom, and took Fluffles, and you've kept him ever since! See, how could a stranger know that?"

"Fluffles?" everyone questioned, staring at a mortified Angel.

"Don't tell I'm the only one here with Fluffles knowledge? Fluffles, is the name that Mr. Hero over here, gave his blankie when he was little. And even as a vampire, he needed it with him. Oh yeah, and when it's thundering really loud, the noise hurts his vampire super hearing ears, so he needs to sleep with Fluffles to comfort himself."

"Leave Fluffles out of this!" Angel yelled. "I mean...I don't know what you're talking about."

"I still don't believe you," Buffy said.

"I'm shocked." Sarai then remembered something, which caused her to slap herself on the head. "OF COURSE!" she began to be very grateful her bag continued to travel with her. She went into the bag, and opened the hidden zippered compartment, and pulled out what looked like a packet of photo's. "I completely forgot I got these developed. It's a shame, they couldda saved me ssssooo much time."

The photo's were handed to Angel, who looked through them. They appeared to be taken at Christmas time. The first was of her and to his surprise, himself, the next was of himself and Cordelia with a Christmas tree in the backround, then came himself, Sarai, and a skinny female with long brown hair, the next one, was of Spike sitting on a couch with a beer in one hand and his other arm around Sarai. Angel had seen enough. "Wow..." he stammered, as he tried to find more words.

"Let me see those," Buffy demanded ripping them from Angel. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. "How...no...you made these!"

"How could I?"

"I don't know, how could you?"

"I can't."

"Hey, what's going on?" Xander asked walking into the library, with Willow and Oz behind him. "Hey it's the people from the other night."

"We prefer Sarai and Ryan. It's more personal, ya know?" Sarai replied.

"What are they doing here?" Willow questioned.

Sarai out her arm around Angel, "well, as much fun as giving him a hard time was last night, I decided to track him, and the rest of you down, since he's my future father."

"What!" Xander and Willow exclaimed.

"Cool," Oz quietly said with a nod.

"You," Sarai pointed to Oz, "I like that reaction. It was cool. I like you. Who are you?"

"Oz."

"Oz? I know that name...OH! You're Willow's Oz. Cooli. I've heard of you." Sarai looked at Willow and gave her an approving smile, "nice. Way cooler than Kennedy."

"Who?"

"You'll understand in a few years."

"HEY!" Buffy exclaimed, which offended Sarai.

"What are you doing? Why are to trying to copy my trademark 'OH!'?" she demanded.

"Why do you have a picture of you and my sister?" Buffy responded, waving a photo of Dawn and Sarai in the air. Sarai looked at the picture.

"Because someone apparently used my camera to take one of us."

"If you're not born in our time, than how come you look almost the same age as my sister, who only looks about five or six years older than she is now?"

Sarai shook her head, "long story that you have no business knowing."

"I think I do have business."

"No, you don't. Him...Anegl, has reason to claim it's his business, cause he's my family and it is. You, are neither family, or someone I can tolerate."

"Okay, can someone please explain what is going on?" Willow asked before Buffy could reply.

"Um...a...girl and boy...have arrived here..." Wesley began to explain.

"Wow! Really? How much training did you go through before you became this quick?" Xander interrupted.

"I can see why the council thinks he's so great," Buffy snarked.

"Shut up! Leave Wesley alone! Don't be mean to him!" Sarai snapped, which completely and utterly shocked Ryan.

"Now_ I_ need to ask who _you_ are," Ryan said. He had heard some pretty shocking things come out of his girlfriend's mouth, but this topped the list.

Sarai turned to face him, "that's different. I have actual reasons to hate him!" She turned back to Buffy and Xander. "You two are holding a grudge cause he replaced their beloved Giles, which Wesley had nothing to do with, because you hate outsiders interring in this little inner circle you've got going on. It's pathetic and childish. And since the version of the daddy I am used to isn't here, I'll do his job and point out that when I think something is childish, it says a lot about the situation!" She turned back to Ryan, everyone in the room was too scared of her to interrupt her rant despite not understanding it, so she continued talking. "Besides, he may be higher on the list, but that's only because of his one big offence. These two, and Giles, are repeat offenders with their 'Wolfram and Hart turn you evil blah blah blah.' And then there's the number one reason of no matter how much I may resent and dislike him, he's still apart of my family, which means no one but me and other members of said family can be an ass to him!"

Sarai's Wesley outburst was followed by Sarai and Ryan disappearing.

TBC

A/N: That's all for this chapter. Up next, 'Amends', which will also feature Faith, Little Dawnie, and Joyce. Sarai will give her philosophy on the freak snowstorm.And we haven't heard the last of Fluffles either.

Until then, feel free to leave reviews. :)


	9. After Amends

A/N: Thank you all so much for the reviews. Keep them a' coming :)

* * *

"What the...it's cold!" Sarai exclaimed, as she and Ryan were laying in a snow covered street, with more snow coming down. "And there's snow."

Standing up, and brushing snow off him, Ryan spoke, "this must've been the year where Sunnydale got the freak Christmas snow, I remember hearing about it on the news. I was ssssooooo jealous."

Sarai giggled as she joined her boyfriend in a standing position, "hee, snow is cool. I am mad it hasn't snowed in LA. I want it to snow when I get back. There must be some kinda spell too..."

"What? Are you kidding me?" Ryan interrupted. "After all this is happening, you are going to continue to mess around with magic to entertain yourself?"

Sarai shrugged, "well, you know what they say, if at first you don't succeed, try again. Plus, you know, there's a lot of crap on TV as of late, I need some form of entertainment." The teenagers simultaneously picked up handfuls of snow, molded it into snowballs, and threw them at each other. This continued for a good five minutes. "Okay, I am getting really cold and kinda damp now, let's stop," Sarai suggested.

"Good idea."

"Well, duh. You said that like I have bad ones sometimes."

"I'm not even going there."

"Well, well, as weird as all this time travel is, at least the powers are doing us a favoring by timing it right," Sarai said, pointing at two people walking down another street.

"It's your dad and Buffy. It's your dad and Buffy...and there's snow...Sarai, no!"

"Relax, Ryan I'm not going to do anything to them involving the snow. Even though I can think of like twenty things at this very moment," Sarai explained. "But guess what we are going to do?"

"We're going to follow them?"

Sarai smiled, "you get me so well."

Ryan sighed, "don't remind me," he teased. She threw a huge snowball at his head in revenge.

They followed Buffy and Angel all the way to Revello Drive. Buffy and Angel walked up to Buffy's house, and Faith and Joyce were standing outside, observing the snowstorm.

"Some snow," Sarai commented, causing the four to take notice of her and her boyfriend.

The four turned to the teenagers. "Who are you?" Buffy asked.

"Snow teens," Sarai replied with a shrug. "So much better than Frosty, too, I might add." Sarai looked over at her father. He was brooding. But it was more than usual. She didn't like that. "What did you do to him!" she accused.

"What?" everyone but Ryan questioned.

"Excuse her, she's...well...there was thing when she was a baby when her oxygen supply got briefly cut off. And I'm sure you all know that can have life-long affects," Ryan explained, enjoying shocked the facial expression his girlfriend had.

"Oh, you poor dear," Joyce said very sympathetically.

"HaFricken'Ha, Ryan," Sarai snarked. "I'm not crazy. The only thing that happened is that I grew up to have poor judgement in boys," she teased back. "So, anyhoo, enough about me. Let's talk about you guys and the freak snow. What's the deal? I am sure if anyone knows why something weird happened around here, it's you guys."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Faith asked.

"It means you guys handle all the weird that happens in this town, right?"

"How so you know that?"

"Intuition?"

"Try again."

"Alright, we were sent here from another time, and we kinda know about you peoples," Sarai finally explained.

"Cool," Faith said with a nod, before she was once again distracted by the snow. Although she out of all of them, with the exception of Angel, was the most used to snow, it didn't make her appreciate it any less. She loved the snow since she was little and she wasn't about to let the love die.

"Can you go a little more in depth please?" Buffy asked.

"Why don't we take this inside," Joyce suggested as she looked at Ryan and Sarai, "you two don't have coats on and it's cold. Come in and I'll make hot cocoa."

"With marshmallows?" Sarai questioned, her voice sounding as hopeful as a little kid's as they asked for a new toy or puppy.

"Sure," Joyce allowed. Sarai was happy.

'_Finally I am getting something very, very good out of this,'_ Sarai thought as they entered the house.

"You're cold," Angel observed as he acted on the strange urge he had to make sure she was okay.

"Something so many of my wannabe's and enemies have uttered," she replied.

"I didn't mean it..."

"I know. I was kidding. Lighten up. There's snow and supposedly it's Christmas. Be happy! Unless of course Santa tried to disembowel another person you know."

"What?" Angel asked, confused.

"Never mind," Sarai sighed as she went in the living room and joined Ryan and Faith on the sofa.

Footsteps could be heard coming down the stairs. Not tiny ones, but not adult ones either. An eleven year old Dawn then appeared. "There's snow people!" she squealed, as she ran past the people in the living room and to her mother in the kitchen. "Mommy, I want to play in it!"

Sarai's face lit up. "It's PreDawn!"

Angel looked at the VCR clock in the Summers' living room, "yeah it is. But's it's not far off. Dawn should start very soon, but I doubt the sun will be out."

Sarai's thrilled face briefly changed to her patented 'my father is just to dorky to understand me' face. "Not what I meant. But I am feeling generous and I'll give you an 'A' for effort, which if you think about it makes so sense at all because 'E' should really be for effort, not 'A'."

"Girl's gotta very good point," Faith stated. Sarai smiled, she enjoyed getting Faith's approval very much.

"Okay, we've got cocoa," Joyce announced as she and Buffy carried the drinks in. Dawn was still asking to go outside, until she saw the teenagers on the sofa.

"Hi! Are you friends of Buffy?" she asked.

"No," Sarai immediately answered before sipping her cocoa. Sarai had a new idol; Joyce Summers. "This is excellent," she complemented as she drank more.

"Why thank you. I melted some actual chocolate and stirred it in, oh and I put a dash of cinnamon in as well. I think there are some Christmas cookies, left if anyone would like."

"I do," Dawn was the first to say, Buffy, Ryan and Faith agreed. Joyce started to head into the kitchen.

"Oh please, you've done enough with the cocoa. Sit, relax. I will get them for you if you tell me where they are," Sarai offered. Ryan was in too much disbelief too talk, move, or even blink. Of course in his time with Sarai he had seen many of her polite acts that she, and every just about teenager, put's on around another peoples parents, but she had taken it to a whole new extreme.

"Well, thank you very much..um..."

"The names Sarai."

"Sarai. They are on the counter. You can't miss them."

Sarai went and got the cookies. When she returned she set them down on the table. "Thank you. It was nice of you to get them," Joyce said.

"It was no biggie. Besides, I am assuming you made them, so why should you serve them too?"

Joyce was pleased by her. "That is so thoughtful."

"Not really. It's the truth. But I appreciate someone saying that about me." Sara replied, glaring at Angel and then at Ryan, who mouthed 'where'd Sarai go?' to her.

"Oh, I am sure you're parents must be so proud that they have such a polite and considerate girl," Joyce commented. Ryan fought the urge to laugh hysterically.

"Well, you know, I just believe in doing what I can for others. Especially parents, since they do so much all the time for the kids." At this point, Ryan had to excuse himself and go outside to laugh.

"This just proves my theory that not all teenage girls are inconsiderate of their parents. Buffy, you could learn a lot from this girl."

Buffy was a miffed, and Sarai was thrilled. _'Dude, that sssooo wasn't what I was going for but I am sure glad it happened!'_ she thought before she turned her attention to Angel. "Are you okay?" she asked, sensing some serious stress vibes coming off him. He shrugged. "Oh come on, don't be all silent and broody. It's like Christmas and stuff. Christmas time is happy time," she added, making her voice sound so painfully cheery she considered getting rid of her vocal cords.

Despite his distress and the events that had taken place that night, he laughed slightly at the girl in front of him. He didn't know why, what she said wasn't funny, and yet, there was something enrapturing about her.

"Damn girl, you got the magic touch. I didn't think he could do that," Faith said, regarding Angel's laugh.

"Yuppers, Angel's like, sad and broody, and hardly ever laughs with Buffy. Even before he went evil," Dawn pointed out.

"Dawn!" Buffy and Joyce exclaimed.

"Sorry. I have cookie's in front of me. I wasn't thinking about how I can't mention the vampire thing around other people."

"The cookie effect is a powerful one. You can never judge someone by their actions under the cookie effect," Sarai informed everyone, trying to protect her future best friend. After all, Dawn was the one who explained the cookie effect to her to begin with, so it was the least she could do.

"Exactly!" Dawn agreed at the same time Ryan reentered the room.

"And as for the vamp thing, I already know. Remember, I said I knew you peoples handled all the weird?" Sarai reminded everyone, and then she turned to Angel, "but your not weird because you're a vampire."

"Thank you," Angel sarcastically replied.

"You're weird for two-hundred-seventy-three other reasons." Everyone stared at her. "What? Don't look at me like I am exaggerating, cause I'm not. I have a list that could prove it, but it's not with me at the moment."

Ryan snorted, "oh yeah, I forgot about that list."

"You have a list of reasons why I'm weird?" Angel questioned.

Sarai nodded. "But not just that. I have many lists. I have one about why you're uncool, and one about why you have no taste in music, and there's one about..."

"Okay, you have a lot of lists about me. I get it. But, why?"

"Ah yes, that brings me to my list of things to do to keep myself busy since a certain father has this wacked-out theory that I shouldn't be allowed out past eleven on the weekends, unless I have 'adult supervision.' The whole point of going out is to get away from the adult supervision, and yet, it's like that totally doesn't matter."

"She's ba-ack," Ryan muttered happily.

"Like my pain and suffering over the whole having to stay home and watch Saturday Night Live, be a painful empty shell of what it used to be back in the old days, hell, from the reruns they show on cable it was watchable until Will Ferrell left and they got someone bad to play Bush. But really, it was the Clinton years and the first few seasons, that are the best reruns. And I am not even counting damn lip-synching scandals, that you're forced to hear talked about over, and over, and over again with no escape from it for weeks, either. Damn you, Ashlee Simpson, damn you! Damn you straight to the hardcore Britney Spears and Nixon hell!"

"You done?" Ryan asked.

"Completely. Man, that felt good to get out. So, where was I?"

"And you want me to be like her?" Buffy commented.

"Buffy, that is not nice. She was obviously troubled by this Ashlee girl. And she still has manners despite her problems."

"Back to why you have lists about me," Angel said, bringing the conversation back to it's starting point. "Why do you? Why do you even think about me at all?"

"Cause if I don't, that could be like parent-neglect or something, duh!." The room was silent. "Oh, before I went into my SNL rant, I forgot to mention that HairVamp was my dad, huh? Sorry about that."

"Excuse me?" Buffy questioned, very unpleased.

"He's my dad, father, daddy, padre, dude that is half responsible for giving me life. Well, okay, that's not actually fair to say since the woman has a much bigger and painful role. So let's call it like thirty-four-percent responsible."

"That..."

"Don't," Sarai said, interrupting her fathers reply, "don't say how that's not possible. I have heard it like a bazillion times since my little travel adventure started. Just believe me. In a few years you have a kid, and best of all, it will be me! As in, you get to have me around all the time. Yeah, it's exciting to think about, right?"

Angel stood up and went outside. Sarai followed him. Buffy stood up went to follow as well, but Ryan got up and blocked the exit. "Let them go," he advised.

"No. No. I have a right to know what's going on," Buffy said.

"Leave them alone," Ryan insisted.

"I can't. I love him. And...I know he loves me."

Ryan shook his head, "it's not the same, Buffy."

Sarai found Angel sitting on the curb with his head in his hands. "Are you okay?" she asked. He shook his head. She sat next to him. "What's wrong? Tell me?"

"It's too much...it's too much," Angel replied. He looked like he was on the verge of crying. Sarai didn't like this.

"What's too much?"

"Everything. Being back...the snow...everything. I don't get it. I just don't get it."

"The snow?" she questioned.

Angel nodded. "Yeah. The snow. It blocked the sunlight. A while ago tonight...I was going to let the sun kill me." Sarai was shocked by this information. "But, the sun didn't come. And Buffy..."

"What did she do to you?" Sarai demanded.

"It wasn't her. She...she helped me, actually. It was them. The people. The voices."

"Okay, you're starting to creep me out. What voices? What happened to you tonight?"

"I let the enemy get to me."

"Which enemy? You tend to have a few."

"The enemy. The ultimate enemy. The first."

Something clicked in Sarai's head. "Oooo. The First. Okay. Yes, I have heard of that. So, it wanted you to kill yourself?"

Angel shook his head, "no. It made me realize I should. That there was no reason to stay. Buffy convinced me otherwise...I think. I'm still not so sure."

"Well, I am. You mister, were not meant to kill yourself. After, it snowed to prevent it! What more do you need?"

"The why. Why am I supposed to live? What is my purpose? What's in store for me?"

"Boy are you ever asking the right person."

"What?"

"Don't you remember what I said like five minutes ago? I am your daughter...in the future. I know exactly what happens to you, and why you were meant to live tonight."

"Really?" he asked in a voice that was so hopeful, it made Sarai feel sorry for him.

'_Wow. He's really lost. I've never seen this before. Somehow this is Buffy's fault.' _she thought. "Yeah. See, in a few years from now, you are selected to be the father of a special child that is born from two vampires..."

"So I'm going to live to be some pawn?"

"No. And don't interrupt. I hate being interrupted. They didn't use you as a pawn. The powers picked you because you deserve me. And that came out a lot more self-centered than I intended, for once. Let me rephrase. You do some major good. You help people who need help all the time. And you also have a tendency to push people away and keep them at a distance..."

"No I don't."

"What did I just say about interruptions? And yeah, you do. Believe me. So the powers didn't want you to be alone. My guess? They figured they'd keep you alive tonight, so later on they can kill two birds with one stone, which by the by I am against stoning birds because that's mean and cruel, but back to what I was saying, they figured that you'd be the perfect vamp to father their vampkid, because you deserve to have like family and not to be alone."

Angel shook his head, "no, I don't. I don't deserve any rewards or..."

"Oh give it a fricken rest!" Sarai snapped. "Yeah, you did some pretty evil crap for over a hundred years, I'm aware, you're aware, the powers are aware, it's well aware. But ya know what? It wasn't your fault. You didn't have a soul. That's what things without souls do. But now? You have a soul, and you do good. And that's not just the soul because if you watch the news, it's filled out human beings with souls that are rapists, pedophiles, muggers, Michael Jackson, murders, and do just as bad as some vampires. You could've stayed evil, but you didn't. It was like your wake up call or whatever. You answered and you changed. And good behavior should be rewarded."

"So, I really have a family?"

Sarai answered by making a snowball and smashing it over her father's head. "Haven't a said it like a kabillion times?"

Angel, for the first time in a very long time, smiled as he retaliated with a much bigger snowball. "I could ground you for being fresh."

"Haha. If you can't in my time, when I am around annoying you everyday, I seriously doubt you're capable of it now," she explained as they continued their snowball fight.

"What's going on? What are they doing?" Buffy questioned as she and Ryan watched the snowball fight from inside.

"Well, I'm not a genius or anything, but it looks like a snowball fight," Ryan answered, feeling deeply obligated to be sarcastic to her.

"That's not what I meant. Angel was so down tonight. And now...how did she do it? I couldn't do it."

Ryan shrugged, "she's Sarai. She has ways with people. You don't."

"And that's supposed to mean, what?"

"Just that. She's, and if you ever tell her and feed the ego even more I'll make you pay, she's special. Very, very, special."

Later on, Angel insisted that Ryan and Sarai go back to the mansion with him, so they did. While looked around, Angel went to bed, and Sarai went to bother him. "Gonna use Fluffles tonight?" she asked. Angel stared at her. "Don't play dumb," she added as she walked to the one side of his bed and pulled to covers off him to reveal the blankie. "Well, well, what do we have here?"

"Leave me alone. It's been a stressful few days," he meekly answered.

"HEY! I though me kicking your ass with snow de-stressed you?"

"That never happened, because I won."

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not! I won completely. Com-plete-ly!"

"Did too."

"HA! See, I knew you agreed that I won completely," Sarai gleefully replied as Angel mentally slapped himself for falling into that trap. "Okay, not that that's settled, I am going to sleep. Good night daddy," she added, patting him on the head.

"Good night, Sarai. And...thanks."

"No probby."

"This place is tight!" Ryan exclaimed when he and Sarai saw each other in the living room.

"I know."

"And it's huge."

"I know. I keep asking dad to buy a place like this, but he always says no. I wonder why that is? I mean, just imagine the things I could do having a place this size all to myself while dads at work, instead of the penthouse." Sarai paused for a second thinking about what she said, before speaking again. "I just answered my own question, didn't I?"

Ryan nodded, "you really, really, did. But it's good that you admit to being crazy. Admittance is the first step to recovery."

"Oh yeah, that's right. Recovery? Pfft. Never mind, I am the poster girl for denial." They both laughed. "I'm gonna go find a bedroom."

"Yeah me too. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

The two parted ways and went found a room to sleep in. Since the bedrooms all had a cold draft due to the freak snowstorm, they ended up sleeping in the living room, with the fireplace going. When they awoke the next morning, they were in the same mansion, in the same room, but it was a very different time.

TBC

* * *

A/N: Hope this chapter was enjoyable. Let me know if my hopes came true by reviewing.

Up Next: Angelus.


	10. Evil Daddy!

A/N: Thank you all for the reviews. They meant a lot. Sorry for the wait in update (it's all the SAT's fault, I promise.) Before I start, I am going to take time out to address some comments I've been getting regarding the Sarai-Buffy Bashing. In Sarai's teenage mind, Buffy is responsible for her father killing her mother, and therefore, there are deeply hostile feelings (which is sorta addressed in this chapter.) Also, back in 'It's A Slayer', Buffy had her kidnaped, and with Sarai's past history of being kidnaped, it hasn't settled well with her. So in her mind, it's all justifiable.

* * *

"Well, it looks like we haven't jumped in time," Ryan commented as he woke up. Sarai wasn't fast to agree.

"I...I don't know," she said. "Something happened. Something's different."

"What do you mean?"

"Not sure. But I just have this bad feeling, like the one I got right before our teacher math teacher gave us that pop quiz."

"Oh, no. You're not gonna puke again, are you?"

Sarai sat up and got into her infamous 'arguing mode'. "Okay, look, I've said it once and I'll say it again, shapes combined with letters, with an answer of a number, is completely unnatural. The three just don't belong together, and the fact that they are is fricken frightening!"

Ryan laughed until the some entered the living that stopped his laughter cold. "Oh, crap!" he then exclaimed, shocked.

"What the bloody hell is this?" Spike, the one who came into the room asked. Sarai turned around, thrilled at the sound of the voice, until she saw Spike was in a wheelchair, and his face was slightly bruised.

"Spike...my poor Spikey! What happened?" she asked, running over to him and hugging him. He eyed the 'stranger'.

"Ah...have we met?" he questioned.

"Not yet...but we will...it's all a very long story. But why are you hurt? Who did this to you? I want a name and an address."

"Stupid bloody slayer," Spike mumbled.

"Oh that's it...that is IT! That...that...wait a minute..." she ranted, cutting off her original statement once previous knowledge of Spike being in a wheelchair, and when/why he moved into the mansion finally reemerged in her head. She then ran out into the garden area. Ryan followed.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"He's here."

"Who?"

"Angelus...he's...here...he's here."

"Oh, okay, Sarai, let's leave then. We'll leave and go somewhere else until we get teleported again."

She shook her head. "No. I don't want to leave. I mean, I do want to leave, but I can't."

"Yes you can, come on."

"No, Ryan. I don't want to see him ever again, but I am sure as hell not going to run away."

"Sarai, you have a huge ego and massive guts, and no one enjoys that more than I do, but now is not the time for either of them," he argued.

"Sorry, but if I leave then he wins, he beats me, and my dad, well, you know, the non-psychotic version...okay the moderately non-psychotic version of him. But you should go."

"No way!"

"Yes way!"

"I am not just going to leave you here with him. No way, no how."

"Ryan, you have too. Okay, you've never met Angelus, I have and trust me, it's not fun. Take my dads hatred of you, and amplify it times a trillion, no wait, a billion, cause you know, my dad really, really hates you, and that's Angelus."

Ryan nodded, "yes, and you're about to willing face him, so I am too."

"No you're not, you're leaving."

"Actually, no one's leaving," Angelus said, entering the shaded area of the garden.

Sarai tensed up for a moment, but soon relaxed. She was determined not to let him win. Unlike the last time she encountered Angelus, she now knew Angel very, very, very, well and so, that gave her great advantage in this situation. She knew what she had to do, and luckily, he made it easy. "Okay, let's get one thing straight here, you, sir, are old, very old. Far to old to be wearing leather pants! Its-its just...icky! I mean _I_ wear them. So you sure can't!" she whined, as if that was the most horrible offense ever. Angelus was confused by her reaction to him. Her plan was working perfectly.

"I'm guessing you don't know who I am," Angelus began to say in an intimidating tone.

"Angelus. Vampire. Evil. Hairgel addict. Someone who shouldn't wear leather," Sarai interrupted, refusing to be intimidated. Ryan was catching on.

"Yeah, we know!" Ryan said, trying to help her out.

"Shut up, Ryan."

"Okay."

"Well, well, someone sure thinks they've done their homework," Angelus commented.

"I don't do homework! At least, not without excessive force!" she defended.

"If you know me as well as you're acting like it, then you should know that I am going to kill you both."

"That's the best you can do? Pfft." She smirked evily, matching Angelus' perfectly, "Spike is way scarier then you'll ever be."

"Damn right!" the all heard the British vampire yell from inside the mansion.

"Keep out of this roller boy!" Angelus yelled back, enraged at Sarai's comment. Yes, she had him right where she wanted him.

"Making fun of someone's medical condition? How very insecure teenager of you," Sarai taunted. "Face it, you know, deep down, that you like to prey on the weak, instead of throwing down and fighting like Spike does, is because of all your issues. You know, how your dad was all 'you'll never be anything' when you were human and crap, so when you became a vamp you made a name for yourself to prove him wrong. You slaughter, but you never go for people you could lose against, do you? It's why like with your ex-vampire layer...I mean slayer, you're just screwing with her head right? Because you're not confident enough to take her on one-on-one fighting, so you're fear of losing and rejection is keeping you from it. It's why you haven't made any attempts yet to get me closer to you so you can kill me. Cause you know, you know that I'm not afraid of you. You know, I know how to hurt you."

"Who the fuck are you!" Angelus demanded, hating this girl for exposing him the way she was, there was something else about out he hated. He couldn't describe it, but he hated it.

"To you? Well, the last time we met, according to you, I was 'a revolting, inconvenience and a result of a huge mistake,' but no hard feelings. I'm not exactly fond of you either."

"We've never met," Angelus pointed out.

"No, not exactly, see, I'm like from the future, and there, we've met. It was brief for like a week, but, we still met. Angel, however, I see every day."

Angelus snarled, "oh _you're_ one of _his_ people."

"Um, no, let's get that straight now _he's_ one of _my _people...er...vampire. But you get the point."

"He's not real, you know."

"Yeah yeah, he's only something that was forced, a needed adaptation to survive with the soul, yadda, yadda, yadda. I've heard it before, okay? And it's bull. The only fake person I see is the one in front of me. You're the poser, Angelus, and you always will be. Angel, my father, he's real. You're just...pathetic. You're the adaptation."

"Oh you don't know just how wrong you are, little girl. Wait...father?"

"Long ass story. Anyhoo, I'm not wrong here. In fact, I don't think I've ever been more right. All this evil shit is your front so you can hide the fact that really, deep down, you're a big fat mellow dude. It explains Fluffles, and why you liked Spike's old poetry."

"Do not!" Angelus denied.

"Really?" Spike yelled again.

"Spike...poetry?" Ryan questioned.

"I'll explain later," Sarai replied.

"You better."

"It also explains why you were with Darla for as long as you were. I mean, if you were truly, truly evil, you wouldn't have cared enough about her to stay with her for so long," she went on to say.

Angelus shook his head. "Ah yes, Darla. Now there's a girl that knew to have a good time. Damn we could be having so much fun if she was around."

"You...you want her around?" Sarai questioned, letting a hint of vulnerability through.

"Well I wouldn't object. Darla took crap from no one. She got things done, handled her shit and did it well. Gave as good as she got. She didn't go around whining like another blonde I know."

"So...you prefer her over Buffy?" Sarai was almost on the verge of tears, but she tried to hold it together as best she could, "I mean, if it were up to you, if you had to pick between killing my- killing Darla or Buffy, you'd pick Buffy? You wouldn't hurt Darla?"

"Please. You can't compare the two. I can't believe that candyass Angel staked her."

"He's isn't a candyass! And she supposedly was like busting caps in people," Sarai froze in shock. That was the first time she's ever defended her father's choice, both to herself and to someone else. Of course, it was also the first time she ever spoke about it. "No, I mean, he's not a candyass. But that was a bad decision. I only said the defense because I defend him. It's what I do, when non-list people criticize's him. That's all! Got it? She didn't deserve to die...ever. She didn't. No matter what she did," she quickly said once she got herself together again, not allowing herself to think that her mother wasn't exactly the victim she's convinced herself she was. No. Not the sweet lady that came to visit her every now and then. She was the victim, not someone who once tried to take her from her daddy. She's her mother, a woman who willing gave up her life for her. She wasn't the villain.

"Yeah well, either way, she still was much better in the sack then Buffy will ever be, not as vanilla, you know?"

Sarai grew up in a hell dimension, having seen thing's of unspeakable horror. Living in LA, she still seen terrible things that most aren't even aware exist. At that very moment she was experiencing being sent into the past. And yet, she considered her whole entire life up until that point as being not nearly as bad as having to hear what Angelus just said. In her mind, it wasn't even close. "NO! IMAGES! BAD! EVIL!YOU'RE TRULY EVIL! EVILDADDY MOUTH! EVIL IMAGES! NO! MAKE THEM STOP!" she yelled, as she paced around, not realizing she was moving closer to Angelus. "Eeeeewww." After her last shriek, she threw up. All over Angelus' leather pants. Following that, she and Ryan literally disappeared...again.

TBC

* * *

A/N: I hope you all enjoyed Angelus. Up next, Sarai's stomach will take a good beating when she encounters mushy lovey-dovey can't-keep-their-lips-off-each-other Buffy/Angel (think 'Bad Eggs.') and also, she'll be exposed to the evil that is Principle Snyder. Or will he be exposed to the evil that is Sarai? There's only one way to find out; review and wait for more. :) 


	11. The Other Woman

A/N: Sorry for the long update wait. But thank you so very much to those who reviewed. I hope ya'll continue to like this and review.

* * *

Sarai and Ryan were in a cemetery late at night. "Well, this is a bad horror movie waiting to happen," he observed. 

"Um, no, I think like, Barry Watson or Naomi Watts would have to be here for it to be a bad horror movie," Sarai countered.

"Good point. Have you noticed too that both those movies are PG-13?"

"No duh. That's cause most PG-13 horror movies are bad. Of course there are bad R ones too, but doubt about it. I mean, with PG-13, you gotta have a limit on the blood, guts, cursing and massacring, and there's just no fun in limited cursing and massacring" Sarai explained.

"That's sweet," Ryan teased as they walked through the cemetery. They briefly stopped when Sarai broke into a coughing fit, followed by rubbing her throat. "You okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, fine. It's the grass, and the bit of dampness. Stupid allergies."

"Oh. I thought maybe your tonsils just flared up again, like they have been on and off for a few weeks."

"Have I complained about them once today...or however long these trips have taken us? No. So leave it alone."

"You haven't complained cause you're refusing to get them out, before they become a big problem," he corrected.

"Yeah, I am. There is no way I am going to let some dude knock me out and cut me open."

"They don't cut you open."

Sarai glared at him, with seething resentment, "that's exactly what my father wants me to believe too! I can't believe your in on this tonsil conspiracy now too."

"You seriously are one of the most paranoid people I know."

"I know!" she happily replied.

"And definitely the craziest."

"I know!"

They began to walk again. Suddenly, a noise was heard. Sarai assumed it was vampire activity, so she picked up a tree-branch off the floor, that she intended on using for a stake, as she was too lazy to dig through the many hidden compartments in her bag to see if she had one. They came across a vampire alright. But it wasn't the kind of vampire that need staking. In Sarai's mind, he just needed a good talking too...and a grounding if needed. The fact that she was the child, and Angel was the parent didn't seem to affect her feelings any. "I...eww...no...ew...blah!" she whined as she and Ryan saw Angel and Buffy making out on a headstone.

They two lovers broke apart at the sound of the Sarai's voice. "Can-can we help you?" Angel asked.

"How nice of you to stop disrespecting the dead dude's, who's grave you're kissing on, to offer. But, other than adding yet more therapy sessions to my future itinerary, unless I rip my eyes out first, I should be fine."

There was awkward silence for a while. "Um...ok?" Buffy said, unsure of what was going on.

Sarai rolled her eyes. "Nice. So, anyhoo," she focused on Angel, "I am becoming less and less shocked that you ended up with a kid, and more and more sick about it. So, if you could tone down all the PDA and woman switching, that'd be great."

"Sarai, that's not nice," Ryan pointed out.

"Ryan, there's no need to kiss ass. Remember, he doesn't know you, so he isn't plotting your death."

"Oh, yeah. Forgot. Continue if you want."

"I would, except that I am hungry." she pointed to Angel. "Look I know you don't know who the hell I am, but I know you. And I know you have this like, legal obligation to feed me, and I am not about to stop a little thing of me technically not existing now get in the way of that. So, Grilled Cheese, with Swiss, not American and on rye not white. Oh, and pickle would be welcome."

Angel took an unnecessary breath. "What?"

Sarai walked up to her father and put her hand on his shoulder. "Look. I am making this story short. I am your daughter, or will be in a few years. And I am also hungry. Thus for, be a good future daddy, and get me food. Please?"

"You must be mistaken. Even if he could have children, I don't plan on having any soon...or at all," Buffy pointed out.

"Which is a good thing he never had one with you," Sarai retorted. "So, it doesn't have to be grilled cheese, you know. Strawberry ice-cream will do."

"Strawberry ice-cream always seems to do," Ryan pointed out.

"That's because it's the greatest invention ever." Sarai paused for a second. "Well, besides the remote of course. Cause really, how much would it blow to have to get up to change the channel like back in the olden days?"

"Olden days?" Angel questioned, slightly amused.

"Forget about channel surfing," she continued, plowing over her father's comment. "You'd have to like stand there for a while. OH! And watching two shows at once? I don't even want to think about having to get up every time a commercial comes on."

"How tragic it would be," Angel mocked. He had no idea why he felt he needed to do it, he just did.

"I know!"

"Okay, okay, so let me get this straight," Buffy cut in, "WHAT?"

"Very articulate. This trip better be nearing an end, cause I am getting so unspeakably fricken tired of explaining the damn story. I am hairvamps daughter. He is my father, the man that fathered me, in the future. This is the past. If I need to go on, I am stabbing _myself_ with the tree branch. But in the ear and not the heart. Like in the bathroom scene in Scary Movie where Sean Wyanes dies. Only, you know, with a branch, because when I finally have one of _those _in me, you can bet your ass it won't be the ear. Cause that's just nasty."

"What's Scary Movie? How did this person die? What will be in you, but not your ear someday? What are you talking about?" Angel asked.

"You really, really don't want to know the answer," Ryan told him. "And once again Sarai, you are so unbelievably lucky the Angel that actually knows you isn't here right now to hear any of this."

"Well duh. If he was here, I wouldn't be saying it. Oh who am I kidding, yes I would, but I'd just tone it down a bit so I wouldn't send him into a state of shock, or make him have a complete breakdown. I'd only want to give him a moderate one. Cause you know, I am all about kindness."

"Yeah, you're America's Sweetheart alright," Ryan teased.

"Damn right I am."

"So...you're really my kid?" Angel question.

"No. I have no if so I decided to make this up. Yes, I am, deal. Don't think of getting all huggy-feely either, cause again, I am tired of this adventure now, so if you'd be so kind as to just help me figure out how to get back to my year, so I can whine and rant to you about this whole experience, while also throwing in comments mocking you, and you and your affair with gel, before taking a nice long bubble bath, that'd be great."

"What is the deal with baths? I mean, sitting in your own filth? I just don't get it," Ryan mused.

"Sometimes with bubbles, they can be nice," Angel mumbled.

Sarai looked sick, "too much info, and horrible visual," she complained. She cringed in disgust. "Icky."

Ryan smiled, "somehow, with all you've been through, I think you'll still manage to live," he said, trying to put things in perspective for her.

She nodded, "true," she absentmindedly turned to Angel, "I mean, I am still alive after last week, when I walked in on you, Cordelia and that vanilla ice cream in your office, which I still haven't forgiven either of you for." She cringed once again, but worse, "I am still in the recovery process, apparently."

"What? Are you sure you're not making this up? Cordelia and Angel, please, he's not the shoe nazi type," Buffy said laughing uncomfortably.

"First things first; there is nothing wrong with being a shoe nazi. I mean, without the right shoe in the collection, you end up walking to eat taco's with Fred, wearing flip flops, and all of a sudden it pours like hell, when you've only been walking for three blocks. So you're forced to run home in flip flops, which is a total horrible experienced since they slide off your feet and get soggy and heavy the whole time. Secondly, have you seen this man when shopping for _himself_? He is close to putting Gwyneth to shame. Oh yeah, and third, I am not making this up. I have the nightmares and trauma to prove it."

"Who's Gwyneth?" Angel asked.

Sarai threw her hands up, "that's it, I knew it. This whole thing, my entire life...well birth... has been a huge lie. I am adopted. You adopted me. There is really just no other way to explain it."

"Really?" he then asked.

"NO! I am joking. That was a joke. Lighten up!" She demanded, as if she was speaking with the version of her father she was used to dealing/joking with and yelling at whenever he was uptight and/or clueless to popculture.

"You realize he doesn't fully understand your sense of humor right? He's more out of touch with reality, especially _your_ version of reality, then your father in the present... if that's possible," Ryan pointed out.

"He's not that out of touch," Buffy defended.

"Have you ever actually talked to him?" Sarai questioned.

"Of course I have!"

"Look this is fun and all. I'd love to stay here and do what I do best, you know, mock, tease, make jokes, sarcasticisms, but I want to find out what I need to do to get back to my time even more. So can we just do that instead?"

"Sarcasticisms?" everyone else questioned.

"It's a word!" Sarai insisted. "Who are you gonna believe, me? Or the short guy from that old TV show?"

"Short guy from the TV show? Who Webster? I don't think he has anything to do with the dictionary," Buffy replied.

"No shit."

"She was making another joke," Ryan pointed out.

"And sarcasticisms is still a word," Sarai once again said.

"Let's go figure out what's going on," Angel suggested.

An hour later, The scoobies, and Ryan and Sarai were in the Sunnydale High Library. "So, yeah, then this Oracle dude said we'd have to be on this adventure for as long as the Powers want, until I see events or something," Sarai said, explaining what was happening to them all. "But I want to see faster or just do whatever it takes to get back home."

Giles took off his glasses to clean them, "did he say anything after that?"

"The only thing he did was kick us out, because she insulted him," Ryan answered.

"He started it!" she whined. The group began to research ways of helping the two teenagers. "I found it!" Sarai exclaimed, from one area of the library.

"You know what we have to do to get back?" Ryan questioned.

"No. I found sarcasticisms." She presented a dictionary in front of Ryan, Angel and Buffy. "See?" The three looked at the bottom of a page in the 's' section, which had 'Sarcasticisms: sarcastic remarks that are better than regular sarcastic remarks', written in pen, and Sarai's handwriting, on it.

"Classy," Ryan teased.

"Class is just another word for prissy," Sarai countered. "So where's the bathroom in this place?"

"I'll show you," Willow offered. "I have to go myself."

"I'll go too," Buffy said. The three girls walked out.

"Women and going to the bathroom at once, what's up with that?" Xander wondered.

"No clue," Ryan said. Giles shrugged.

"Over 200 years, and I haven't gotten it either," Angel added.

The bathroom trip was finished, and the three girls headed back to the library. Unfortunately, they weren't the only ones in the hall. "What are you doing here after school hours?" Principal Snyder asked Buffy.

"Well...I left something in my locker, so we all came to get it," Buffy lied.

He pointed to Sarai, "you, I've never seen you before. Who are you?"

"Who the hell are you and why is it our business," she replied.

Willow laughed nervously, "Sarai, this is our school principal. Principal Snyder, this is our...a... friend. She's not from around here."

"And I don't want you kids around here."

"Wow, someone has a stick up their..."

"You don't wanna finish the sentence," Snyder warned.

Sarai laughed. "Or what? I don't go here. And I don't listen to the principal at my school when she's all 'it's not right to argue with your teachers, blah, blah', so there sure as hell no way I'll listen to you."

"I can expel your friends," he threatened.

"Okay, first of all, only one of them is my friend. The other just had a total wrong relationship with this dude I call father. Secondly, maybe you should spend less time being a pooper to your students, and more time with Rogaine and investing in shoe lifts. It'll help get rid of the troll look you got going on." Buffy and Willow couldn't help but laugh. Snyder stayed silent. "Got nothing to say? Good thing you're a principal and not an English teacher."

"I hate students," he eventually said.

"And there is no doubt in my mind that they despise you." Sarai.

"Get off the property, and get off soon."

"I could make a really disgusting comment about that, but I won't, because I don't think Willow will appreciate that kind of dirty humor, and I like her too much to not pay attention to that."

"What about me?" Buffy asked.

"You? You need to keep your lips of my daddy, and leave him alone for good. You are no good for him. The only things you do is make him evil, and force him to chose between you and the best woman there is for him. Yeah, if it wasn't for you, they'd be happy together. I know they would. Even if that meant I wouldn't be born, or she'd still die giving birth to me. They'd still have that time together. And she'd never have to experienced being killed by someone who she loved very, very, much, all because of you. You homewrecking slut!." Sarai screamed, venting a lot of anger she's built up towards the slayer. "And for the record, I know for a fact that your blonde is from a bottle and not natural," she added for a larger effect. Mainly being trying to be humorous, because if there was one thing Sarai hated, it was getting too emotional in front of people (other than her father, of course.) Once she realized she was doing just that, she had to do something to try and counteract it.

Before Buffy, or anyone had a chance to respond, Sarai disappeared, as did Ryan in the library.

TBC

* * *

A/N: That's it for now. Up next might very well be the last time-travel chapter, and then there will be the chapter when they return. After that though, that will be it. But, I am already planning out Sarai's next story, that is, if you all still want another. Until next time (which since it's not summer shouldn't be as long of a wait), happy reading, and reviewing. :) 


	12. The Death and The Human

A/N: Thank you all so much for the reviews. Keep em' coming. Sorry for the update wait.

* * *

The next thing they knew they were in Sunnydale, but not just anywhere in Sunnydale, they were in the Bronze. It seemed darker, then the two had remembered and no one seemed to be around. As they stood for a minute lingering in the same position, they did begin to hear noise. Of all the uncertainty they had, they were positive of one thing, something was definitely going on. They heard noises so the decided to see what they were. There in the Bronze stood Angel, Buffy and Darla. Sarai knew exactly what was going on. "This is it," she whispered.

Darla approached Buffy, "do you know what the saddest thing in the world is?" she asked the teenager.

"Bad hair on top of that outfit?" Buffy sarcastically replied.

"To love someone who used to love you," Darla said matter-of-factly, looking over at Angel sympathetically.

"You guys were involved?" Buffy questioned.

"Well, she's freaking quick ain't she?" Sarai rhetorically asked her boyfriend. "Did you hear that? My mom loved him! I knew it! And Buffy just thinks it a big joke. My mother's feelings don't matter, it's all about her. Well I'll change that." Sarai walked closer to the trio. Both she and Ryan were surprised they didn't say anything about her being there. "Stop! Stop this!" Sarai ordered as the fight continued. They didn't acknowledge her being there. "Daddy don't end up killing her for another woman," she begged. It didn't work. Sarai quickly realized that they couldn't see or hear her or Ryan. And she was not happy about it. "No, no, no. You've got to be shitting me! Who ever keeps causing this, you can't do this! You can't change the rules! They have see and hear me. You can't do this! Not now! Not now!" she screamed. Ryan had no idea what he should do for her. There was nothing that could be done.

Sarai often watched movies over and over again. Despite knowing the ending, she couldn't help it. Waiting to see an ending she already knew kept her as entertained as the very first time she saw it. And now, she was in a similar situation real life situation. She knew the story by heart, and the ending was something she thought about every time she heard the name Buffy. He father was about to pick Buffy over her mother, and her mother was going to die. Unlike the movies, she didn't want to watch this play out. She didn't want to know it at all. But there was no other option.

The fight continued. Sarai viewed it as Buffy threatening her mother with a crossbow, and Darla pulling out the guns in self defense. Yes, her mother was the victim here. If only she was able to speak to her father and make him realize that. She was good at cluing him in on things he was clueless about.

Soon enough the big moment came. Sarai watched her father stake her mother. "Angel?" Darla questioned as she was about to crumble to dust. As she finally dusted, Sarai and Ryan disappeared.

* * *

Sarai and Ryan were in a place unlike either of them had ever seen. The streets were made of stone and cobble, horses/carriage were being used for transportation and the only time they've seen people dressed like they were, was in their history books. Which of course meant Ryan was more familiar with it than his girlfriend. "Well, this is confusing," Ryan declared.

"Confusing, yeah. Like someone confusingly staking the future mother of your child for a relationship that doesn't even last," Sarai snapped back, picking up a small rock and throwing it at a wall. The stone shattered to pieces.

"It's okay, I mean she obviously meant something to him or else you wouldn't be here. He just made a mistake is all," Ryan said, putting an arm around his girlfriend.

"Oh yeah, right. The one night stand. Yuppers, that meant so much I bet. And last time I checked, it's hard to mistakenly put a sharp object right through someone's heart." Sarai rubbed her forehead. "It's just...it's not to fair to her, ya know? I mean, first she get's killed by someone she loved. Then she comes back. Gets knocked up by that person...and...I, her own child, killed her," she stuttered. "Heh, and I bitch about my life and the peoples I gotta put up with," she then mused before looking around. "And why are we being looked at like freaks?"

Ryan looked around and noticed it too. "I...have no idea."

"Well then, since we're already considered strange, there's really only one thing left to do," she declared as she walked into what she assumed was the street. "What are you waiting for? Huh? I'm right here...what are you waiting for!" she screamed loudly. The only response she got was even more strange looks from the townspeople. "Eh, it was worth a shot," she sighed walking back to her boyfriend.

"Because it worked so well for Jennifer Love Hewitt?" he taunted.

"You have a better idea?" she challenged.

"Point taken."

"Hey, have I ever mentioned how much I enjoyed it when the blonde chick got the hook?...pun intended."

"One or two hundred times. And that was a bad pun."

"That was a brilliant pun! Hook! She got the hook! The killer had a hook for a hand! It's genius, like my IQ."

Ryan shook his head, "I should've known you'd bring it up again, it's been far too long."

"Hey, people are always telling me to speak the truth more," she shrugged before taking another look around. "Let go in there," she stated pointing to a tavern. "Maybe we can figure out where we are." The two teenagers walked in to find drunk men, and women hanging around the men, some dancing on the bar, most looked like their breasts were going to pop out of their tops.

"Have you escaped from asylum?" a drunk man asked them as he walked by.

"Of course we go back to being visible when it results in being looked at funny and mocked by drunk men," Sarai muttered. Suddenly, she was approached by an even drunker man, except, this time she knew who it was.

"Ay, there, care to have a drink?" a very drunk Liam offered her.

"OH!" she screamed, "oh! This is bad...very bad. You're...you're human! This is you...human! We're when you're human! And drunk! So drunk you make Spike look like the poster boy of soberness! And you wanted to have a dr...you were hit...oh no! Oh holy fuck and every other curse word I know I was just...oh I can't even say it! This is bad, very bad. Extremely bad. Hugely BAD! I want to go home so much. Its normal there. My psychological trauma has never been as high there as it is here now!" she ranted.

"Is that a no?"

"Of course its no! Go...go...please."

"Women, huh?" Liam said to Ryan.

"I am not a woman!" Sarai countered, "I'm not...I'm your little...well okay technically I'm nothing cause I'm not born yet, but when I am, I'm not a woman. You'll see. You're the one who points it out the most! This is crazy. Completely." Liam stumbled away.

"It's not like he knows who you are," Ryan explained, trying to make her feel better.

"Oh, so you're taking his side," she snapped.

"N-no...I...I am your side. One hundred percent side of Sarai. That's me."

Sarai shook her head and watched her dad's drinking and whoring around. "So, this is great. First I get to see mother shacking up with another guy, then father playing tonsil hockey with a girl who at the time was about the same age as me, then I see father kill mother. And now...now...I discover that my daddy, my uptight, broody, no-fun loving hair gel addicted daddy, was the Tara Reid of the seventeen hundreds! Not only that, but the only thing preventing him from reaching Paris Hilton status is the fact that video cameras aren't invented!" Sarai froze for a minute. "Oh of all the bad images...that is the most recent." She shook her head. "Oh he can so never ever tell me not to stay out too late or 'behave' myself ever again."

"But you know he will. And you'll listen. Well, about the staying out at least. Not the behaving cause that's just not possible."

Sarai sighed, "I know." The next thing Sarai knew, her father was hitting on some random girl. And then another after that. She began to go break it up when her boyfriend grabbed her arm.

"Just... try and let it go," he suggested.

"But he's all... it's just yucky and wrong."

A woman caught Sarai's eye from across the room. It was her mother. "Look, it's my mom. And... it looks like she's looking at my dad. Aw... it was love at sight."

"Doesn't she end up killing him?" Ryan questioned.

"Out of love obviously. Because she wanted him with her forever. In a really twisted way its sweet." With at, Sarai went and got between Angel and his latest girl of the minute.

Then she and Ryan disappeared.

TBC

* * *

A/N: Up next: the last chapter. Feel free to review on this one. :)

Also, some of the beginning dialog between Darla and Buffy was taken straight from the episode 'Angel'. And for those who maybe not know, the "What are you waiting for" was a line from 'I know What You Did Last Summer'


	13. Homecoming

A/N: Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed throughout the story. It means a lot. Hope you stick around for the next one. Now, without further ado, the last chapter:

* * *

The teenagers were greatly relieved when they found themselves in the living room of the penthouse. "I have never been so happy to be on this couch, and that's saying a lot," Sarai declared, thrilled.

"I know," Ryan agreed before noticing the time on the cable clock. "It's only 5 pm? That only took a few hours?"

"Well, good. It wasn't a complete waste of the day. And I haven't missed the new Trading Spaces. Another plus. You know, one day I want dad and I to go on that. Maybe with Spike and Dawn or Wes and Fred. I haven't thought it out yet. But I'd so kick ass. I should even be a designer." Ryan stared at her. "What?" she asked, confused.

"H-how can you be like this?"

"Like what?"

"All... calm and jokey. After what we just went through."

Sarai shrugged. "Don't know. Just used to weird shit I guess. OH! but your not. You're a newbie. Why are not okay?"

He shook his head. "No, I'm fine. I guess. It's just... a lot you know? Not what I'm used too. Okay, yeah," he sighed, "we need to talk."

"About what?" she didn't like where this was going.

Ryan took a deep breath. "This little... experience of ours, has made me realize a few things. Mainly how extremely different we are. Your life has been so complicated, it still is complected. But you're so... passive about it. Despite how you might over react to a lot other things at times. That's not me. I could deal that easily. I'm not exactly dealing that easily over our trip... trips."

"Hey... I understand," Sarai said, trying not to sound like she wanted to die as she listened to her boyfriend speak. She braced herself for the 'we should break up' words.

"Which has made me realize just how much I'm in love with you," he finished.

"Ryan you don't need to give me a whole speech if you want to - wait...what?" she questioned, shocked.

"I love you, Sarai," he repeated.

"OH!" she yelled as she jumped to her feet, "YAY! You love...YAY! I so need to call Dawn, she's gonna flip. And Harmony! And Lorne, and Faith and Fred and Willow... and everyone I have EVER met! I..." her rant was interrupted vy her boyfriend's fake coughing. "What? OH!" she slapped her own forehead. "I love you too! I so completely love you too, oopsie." The next thing Sarai did was jump on her boyfriend's lap and french kiss him. Shockingly he eventually responded by pushing her off him. She ended up falling on the floor, shocked. But her shock turned to nervous once she saw his reason. "Hi daddy," she said as innocently as possible, looking at her father standing in the door, clearly not liking what he saw.

"Care to explain yourself, young lady?" Angel asked, darkly. Her nerves grew, 'young lady' was never a good sign.

"Ryan has asthma, he was having an attack. I saved his life," she lied, meekly.

"And here I thought breathing and not tongue was involved in CPR," Doyle replied, coming from behind Angel. Sarai shot him a 'shut up' glare, as Ryan dived behind the couch... just in case.

"It's okay, dad, really. He loves me!" Sarai squealed, excitedly.

Doyle snorted, "how many time has a guy used that one to get a little..."

"Shut up!" Sarai demanded.

"He has a very good point," Angel stated, eyeing the couch.

"I'm sorry," Ryan apologized. "Just don't take the weapons out ... please."

Angel walked over to the couch and leaned over it, looking at Ryan on the floor, "get up," he demanded. Ryan listened. "Did you really tell my little girl, my only little baby, that you love her?" he interrogated. Ryan nodded. "Did you only say it to get... to want more from her?" he shook his head. "So, did you say it because you really meant it and truly don't want anything else right now, or did you say it meaning it, but being too scared of me to want to... go on?"

"Both," Ryan honestly choked out.

Angel was silent for a few seconds. "Good answer," he eventually said. "Stay scared..."

"Daddy!" Sarai whined, interrupting Angel's cryptic threat. One he had been working on in preparation for this day since she and Ryan started dating. It was a real good one. "Stop threatening him!"

"I have too! It's my job," he argued.

"Well, I'm giving you the night off."

"You can't do that."

"Can too."

"Can not."

"Can too."

"Okay, how about I save the night off for the next time you decided to cook?"

Sarai's eyes darkened and she glared at her father angrily, "what's that supposed to mean? Are you mocking me or something?"

"I wasn't mocking... just saying you have a tendency to be a little... reckless. Which reminds me, I don't feel like cooking, so you can order a pizza if you want, my treat."

"PIZZA!" she yelled. "Oh yeah, I'll just order another like a sane person would in stead of resorting to magic! Why don't you just come out and say it!"

"As usual, I have no idea what you're talking about," a highly confused Angel replied.

"Right, sure. Just like you claim there's something wrong with my tonsils. I know the truth though."

"And what is the truth?"

"That they've got you too. You're now part of the conspiracy. Along with the AIM people who always sign me offline a bagillion times, and the radio people who never play my song requests, and all the other members."

"Don't forget the government," Doyle added.

Sarai pointed to him, "yes, thank you. Good lookin' out."

Angel rubbed his forehead, "what the hell are you talking about?"

"Something that would confuse you long enough that it would make your little rage against Ryan subside. Worked, didn't it?" Sarai answered proudly.

"Damn," Angel swore, realizing she was right.

"Instead of allowing you to rage against Ryan. I should be raging against you. With you...and your drinking and hitting on people... scaring me and all."

Angel looked over to Ryan, "what is she talking about?" he asked.

"W-we got sucked into the past while you were out. It even involved seeing you at some bar when you were human, you offered to buy her a drink. Now she's trying to claim she's traumatized for life, but... before you came in she was okay with it, or so she said. Sir." Ryan explained, trying to make Angel's hate for him go down even more.

Doyle began to laugh. "You... what?" Angel stuttered.

Sarai shrugged, "we got sent into the past. Saw me being bitchy, well supper bad bitchy I mean, not the good kind of bitchy I am now. Ah, there was the night I was born, only wasn't born yet. By the by," she paused to go over to her father and flick his forehead with her fingers, "that's for me having to discover your 'relationship' with the Fury sisters, sicko. Oh, there was moody you. Funny trying to hard version of Wesley. You practically being a statutory slayer rapist, there was some Angelus-ness and drunk human you. It was all very odd, in the usual, average day wackiness kinda way."

Angel tried to wrap his mind around what he was just told. Then, Sarai's pizza rant entered his head and it all clicked together. "You tried to use magic to make a pizza because you didn't want to order one, didn't you?"

Sarai shook her head, "you know me far to well for both our own goods."

"Don't I know it," he agreed.

Sarai turned to Doyle, "speaking of the Wesley, he was with you when you left. What happened to him?"

"He passed out in the car ride home, so we dumped him on Fred."

Sarai giggled, "I hope it was cause of me and my genius."

"Has she been talking about that all day?" Angel again turned to Ryan for answers.

"I lost count. But I am pretty sure it's over twenty times," he replied.

"I think I am going to go check on Wesley... and leave you guys to talk." Doyle said, leaving.

"Are you both okay?" Angel asked the teens. They nodded. Sarai began to explain more about their trips. "I see," Angel summed up after she finished.

"That's it?" she gasped.

Angel shrugged, "gee, sorry if I am not as sympathetic as you want me to be about you being too lazy to order a pizza, resorting to magic despite knowing better, and having to deal with consequences."

"Well, sure if you're going to use parental logic. But see, parental logic _sucks_ there for, you should be damn sympathetic," Sarai replied. Angel patted her head. "That's better."

Ryan looked down at his watch, "I think I'm going to get going. My parents are probably wondering where I am."

"Bull. You want to go home and watch Saturday Gilmore Girls reruns," Sarai called his bluff.

"Gilmore Girls are on now?" Angel questioned, hopefully.

"The Family Channel," Ryan replied. Angel turned on the TV and Ryan told him what channel number it was. The two sat down together and began to watch the program. Some might even say getting a long.

"Now, _that_ is just weird," a perturbed Sarai said aloud to herself as she saw them watching the TV show, before going into her room.

Later on that night, Angel entered Sarai's room. "Show good?" she asked.

Yeah," he answered sitting on her bed. "Ryan left. He said he said bye to you. And... just because we watched TV together doesn't mean I like him."

"I know."

"I don't like him."

"I know."

"I hate him."

"I know."

"He's not good enough for you."

Sarai laughed, "daddy, I get it."

"Just making sure." Angel began to play with her hair. "In all seriousness, are you okay? I mean... some of the things you saw..."

"Daddy, I'm fine. I'm a little disturbed at just how long your ex-list is, but I'll live."

"You it's really not that long if..."

"No," she shivered, "please. I can't talk about that with you. Unless of course you want me to get into my list of guys, aka cute actors. And I will get into them all, from Adrian Grenier all the way too Zach Braff."

"Okay, no talk then. But you know, alphabetical order is done by last name, not first."

"Not in the Sarai alphabetical-order it's not."

Angel laughed. "Have I ever told you that you're the oddest person I know?" She nodded. "Good. Okay, if you're really okay, I am going to bed."

Sarai look at the clock, "it's ten."

"So? I'm tired. Goodnight, princess."

"Nighters," she waved as he left. When he was gone she sighed and tried to figure out just how okay she really was.

Meanwhile, in higher realm of existence, an Oracle was watching over it's territory, when it was interrupted by one of it's servants. "What was that for?" Darla demanded, approaching the Oracle.

"How dare you come in here and question me like that," it replied.

"Why did you just put her through all that?" she continued.

"If you must know, it was because of you."

"Me?"

"Yes. I did that in an effort to prepare her for what personal issue's may occur for her and the people around her."

"Occur when? Prepare her for what?" Darla tried to understand.

The Oracle looked at her, and gave her a look of trust, "for when I finally allow you to return to her permanently."

Finished.

* * *

A/N: That's it. Story over. I hope you all enjoyed it. You can tell me in reviews (hint, hint.)

A one-shot Sarai story should be up soon, adding a new, small, member to the gang, that will be appearing in the next longer/multi-chaptered story.

A preview of what to expect in the next multi-chaptered Sarai story, probably titled 'It's A Return': Darla finally comes back. Willow's around. 5 year old Sarai pays her older self and everyone else a visit. The tonsil conspiracy comes to an end. And that's not all. More surprises and maybe surprise guests will pop up as well.

Hope you'll all stick around for it.


End file.
